i k u s a n o . k o k o r o
by Kotono
Summary: Chaos. The need to cause disorder. It resides in everyone. In one man especially. To get back at the soldiers that had gotten rid of him in the worst way, he needs to disrupt destiny. To do so, attacks on the future of another dimension most occur. Te
1. Ikusano Kokoro: Dream Avalanche

~ i k u s a n o r a n m y a k u : d r e a m a v a l a n c h e s ~   
  
  
A teenage man was writing in his journal, the only outlet of his feelings. This was where he put it all, the tragedies of his life. The  
sorrow he felt when he killed civilians in his Gundam Wing Zero.The rare happiness that comes to him when he visits his friends.  
Though he never wanted to be the perfect soldier, he was raised as it.  
" Niisan, Niisan, are you writing private things I'm not allowed to see again?" A small girl said, her voice piped up in a cheery tone.  
" Hai." He replied, eying her small form. Heero was sitting on a semi-fluffy couch, to which the young girl had flounced on to his lap.  
" Nissan, can you read me a bed time story?" She asked, staring up at him with big eyes. Heero didn't respond too quickly, which dissapointed  
the young girl.  
" Iie, shisuta, but I can take you to bed. I'm not good at telling stories. And I don't have fairytales or kid books anywhere. But I  
can talk to you until you go to sleep." He said, his usually cold prussian eyes softening to a gentle cobalt blue.  
" Alright, Heero-kun. Arigato!" The little one scurried out of Heero's living room and into his bed room. Heero had moved into a   
heavily wooded area after the end of the Oz surrender. Now he was hiding in this four room house, with a little koibito he had found  
in the woods. His little tenshi was the only one besides Relena that managed to soften him up.   
Heero followed Koi and watched with slight amusement as she tried to climb into his bed without wrinkling the sheets.  
" You are such a combination of Relena-hime and Duo, baka he may be." He said aloud, more to himself than anyother.  
" Who is Duo, Niisan?" came the voiced question.  
" Well, Usagi-chan, back when I was the pilot of Wing......."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
" But onii-san! You can't leave me here with Dorthoy! Doshite!" A small girl said, running across the sandy   
dunes of the Arab desert.  
All she saw was her oniisan leaving the very place he loved. He had found her here, alone and lost in a world that   
where your family could be taken from you in the blink of an eye.   
This young man was the only one who was important to her in this land of the Maganacs.  
" Quatre, come back! Quatre-san! Onii-san, please!"  
Her small cries echoed across the short distance between them. Quatre Rebabra Winner steeled himself against her cries.  
But it didn't work, and his sweet nature took over. The fair boy turned around, only to see the younger girl wrapping her arms  
around him, sobbing.  
" Quatre...don't leave me, don't leave home. I'll be a good girl, I promise! I'l never ever do a bad thing again!"  
She began to cry, her little body shaking. Quatre smiled a gentle smile and knelt down in the smooth but hot sand.  
" I'll never leave you, imoutosan. I just have to go faraway to get you some presents. I only want the best for  
little imouto. I'll be back, I just have to visit my friends."  
The lies didn't come easy and it hurt the young boy to tell his little tenshi that. The fact was, he may never come back.  
Oz, the opressing society where people were killed and civilians exploited, had began to rise again. The death of Trieze  
didn't mean a thing. The new Oz or Perpetual Unity, was rising among the scattered peoples of the Earth, already haven taking   
care of the whole Eurasian land mass. He was going to fight them, along with the other Gundam pilots.  
Suddenly something was pulling on his vest. He noticed it was Imouto, trying to get his attention.   
" Aishiteru, Quatre-san. Come back home soon." She said, hugging her onii-san tight. Then she ran off, her long black hair   
behind her.  
" Ja matta ne, Rei-chan."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
" Come on, Onna! This isn't how Sally would've fought.You can fight harder than this! You are weak!" said a raven haired man.  
He seemed to be sparring with a young girl. The little fighter lept in the air, matching every blow Wufei threw. She did a graceful twist in the air,  
bringing her knee to connect with Wufei's chin. But the little onna landed on her rear, miscalculating her twist. She cried out loud, the "ouch" and "Kuso!" being heard within   
area. Wufei got up, rubbing his chin. He grinned, though the kick made it hurt to smile.  
" Onna! It is dishonorable to speak in such a fashion! Especially for a woman!" He said harshly, but the light in his eyes softened the blow.  
" I'm sorry Wuffie..er..um..Wufei-sama." She said quietly, her voice trembling. Onna bit her lip to keep from wailing about her leg and rear.  
" It's ok Onna-chan. Does your leg hurt?" He asked keeping his concern to a mild indifference.  
The little onna had been found crying in the mountains of China. Wufei had been looking for various nuts and bamboo shoots for dinner.  
After he killed Trieze, the pilot of the Shenlong had exiled himself to the hills of his homeland.  
Now the little onna was learning to control her emotions and was doing him proud. He picked up the twelve year old girl gently, carrying her  
to the little house they lived in.  
" I'll cook us lunch, Wuffie!" She said, her voice excited. Her leg really didn't pain her too much right now but it still made her limp.  
" Ok Makoto. Little Onna is a great cook."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
A little girl was watching the birds fly around outside her little bedroom window. Blue, Red, Brown, Black...the birds came in so many colors and   
shapes and sizes.   
" Duo-san! Look! The birds are all so pretty."  
A cute, braid endowed boy watched the little girl of his jump up and down. He pointed her face to the ground below. She saw Hilde, her onee-san.  
" It's Onee-chan!" She cried, her voice sweet though she yelled. " Come on, Duo-san!" She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the   
small room, down the stairs and out the door.  
" Hilde-chan! Neesan!" the young girl greeted her older "sister", laughing all the way.  
" Hey, Megami-chan! What's the D-baka up to?" She asked, winking at Duo. The little girl unraveled her arms from Hilde's legs and ran to Duo.  
" Piggy back ride, Duo? Please Shinigami?" He laughed at the nickname he once used. Little Goddess had no clue that meant, and no one would ever tell  
her. Duo lifted her up onto his shoulders and winced when she used his beautiful braid as a ladder. " Shojo, not so hard! That hurts, imouto-san!"  
" Arigato, D-baka!" She said, hugging his head. He laughed at that, and smiled at Hilde.  
" You really need to control your language around Megami." Duo told Onee-chan, watching her glare at him. She did one swift movement, a kick that hit duo in the knees.  
" Kuso!" He cried, wincing as he walked. Hilde smiled innocently, " You should watch your own language!" She said, laughing.  
" Hilde, that hurt D-baka! Is that good or bad?" She asked hesitantly. Her face unsure, she watched Hilde nod yes and was happy again.  
The little group had reached the door to the house.  
" Put me down Duo-san, I have to start studying." D-baka put Megami down and watched her race for the books on the shelf in her room.   
" Ok, Go study Ami-chan. I have to talk to Hilde."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
" Trowa-kun! You can't leave the circus! Cathrine will have me take your place! I don't want knives thrown at me, Trowa-san!"  
A girl said, following the packing Trowa.  
" Minako, I'm leaving to go to colony L4. I'm going to see Quatre-san." Trowa replied, his voice indifferent to her cries.  
Minako paled. .....He must be leaving for war! He can't go!......... Thoughts ran rampant in her mind. She wouldn't let him go..at least   
not with out her.   
" Fine then. Take me with you, Trowa-san. I won't let you go to see a cute guy when I can go see him too!" Minako ran to her room, intent on going with Trowa.  
" Minako, I cannot do that. You might get hurt, and Cathrine likes you too much." Trowa began to trail Minako, following her into her room.  
As he was shaking his head, she was nodding hers.  
" You will take me, Niisan or I will stow away. You can't stop me, Trowa-san." She said, eyes twinkling as she packed her stuff.  
Trowa sighed and hesitantly nodded his consent. ........I won't let you get hurt, Hime-chan. Little Venus will stay at Quatre's mansion...  
As if reading his thoughts Minako replied with a hastily said " Iie!".  
...I'll still leave you with Quatre....  
" Where's the shuttle?" Minako asked him, shaking him out of his thoughts. The silent clown handed her the ticket.  
" It leaves in an hour!? Trowa-baka!" She cried, running out the door of her room. She left Trowa to grab her bag and his and together and raced to the launch site.  
It was an half an hour ride to the site, and all the while Minako was singing.."It's a small world."  
It really tried Trowa's indifferent ways. By the time they got there, his left eye was twitching.   
But as always he said nothing and they headed for the shuttle.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Five girls woke up in a rush. Their hearts where thundering. And all at once they said, " I must tell the others."  
But along with those five sailor senshi were five gundam pilots who were trying to analyze their own visions.  
  
  
*To be continued*  
  
How'd ya like it? I know that there is alot of OOC-ness but I will fix it. To explain it a bit for you, those small stories above were dreams the senshi and pilots shared..  
OOH SPOOKY!.. Lol.. Now, I need alot of reviews and ideas before I can write the first chapter... 


	2. Ikusano Kokoro: Dream Lover

Author's note: Here is a litle explaination of the symbols I use  
... thought ....  
* * switching from GW world to Sm world * *   
*~ dream start.  
*-* time passing in dream  
---- time passing in any world  
() author comments.  
  
  
  
  
Ikusano Ranmyaku: Dream Lover?  
  
  
  
Usagi had awaken early that day, even though it was Saturday and spring break.  
Dressed in a dark blue summer dress, she had stuffed herself full of odangos for breakfast.  
" Usagi-chan, Rei-san is on the phone for you." Her mother hollered from the other room.   
Dumpling head headed for the living room in her two-story house. She picked up the phone with a quiet voice.  
It wasn't as happy or as cheerfully annoying as it was usually.  
" Rei-chan? Moshi Moshi! Nanigoto desu ka?" Usagi asked, wondering faintly if Rei had some dream to the affect Usagi herself had had.  
" Iie, everything is not fine. Usagi-chan, can you get Minako and Luna to come down to the shrine? I really need to speak with you all."  
The shinto priestess seemed worried, but excited under the fear.  
" Sure. You get the others, ok?" Usagi hung up on Rei before she had a chance to respond.   
" Ikuko-mama! I'll be gone for a while." Usagi cried from her room, looking for Luna.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Wu-man! I had the coolest dream last night! A really kawaii girl was my sister in a weird sort of fashion. She had short blue hair and eyes, was about twelve and really liked Hilde.I called her Ami-chan."  
Duo Maxwell came strolling into the Colony L4, where the whole team was gathered as the Winner estate. He was poking at Wufei, trying to get him to listen.  
" Ha! Leave me alone you onna look-a-like!" Wufei said, turning around and giving Duo a glare that could shock a male dog into labor. Wufei managed to smack him before he took off.  
" Heero! Save me!" Duo-san ran right behind Heero but heard his tired and over used line " Omae o Korosu." Whimpering, he hid behind Trowa who was sitting on the other side of the living room.  
" Well, I also had a dream about a little girl. Her name was Rei and she had the prettiest violet eyes I had ever seen. Her hair was longer than any I had ever seen and was pitch black. She was very polite too."  
Quatre claimed, coming into the living room. He had never spoken about a girl like that. Duo simply gaped at him.  
" Do you have a crush on this girl? The girl in my dream couldn't have been younger than 12. Ya know, she was kind of cute the other way. But..." Duo trailed off when he got the look the others were giving him.  
Quatre was shocked, Heero disgusted, Wufei mumbling about how Onnas were weak, and Trowa..Trowa had no real expression, but something in his eyes was like ick.  
" Duo, she's twelve!"  
" She's not even a onna yet!"  
" That's sick."  
"...."  
"What? She is! I'm only four years older!If she was twenty and I was twenty-four you guy wouldn't have a problem with it! So Heero, Wu-Man. Did you guys have dreams to?" Duo said hastily, changing the subject.  
" I had a dream.." Heero said, his melonchalic tone driving Duo insane.  
"Well?"  
" Hnn..it's not of your business." Heero then left the room.  
...Usagi. Bright. Young. Beautiful in her own way.Innocence..the very picture of it. She must have been ten in that dream...  
I wonder if I'll see her again...  
Trowa calmly watched Quatre and Duo argue. He then glance at Wufei, who seemed to be thinking about something deep. ...Minako. Bubbly, fun, bold. Something about her makes me feel happy. She can't be more than a figure of my   
imagination, but I feel she is real, older than I saw her, but real..  
" You cannot be thinking things like that about girls! It's not proper at all!" Quatre was yelling at Duo, something he rarely did.  
" Quatre, lighten up! It was a dream! D-R-E-A-M. I doubt she's even that old." Duo came back, dark eyes blazing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" I had a weird dream last night. It felt so real. I don't know what it was about totally but there was this guy in it. I called him my onii-san."  
Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Usagi where all sitting in the room, discussing the visions that came to them last night.  
" He had pale blonde hair, light blue eyes, about our age. He seemed troubled about something. In the dream I couldn't have been older than nine."  
Rei was deep in thought, not quite able to recall all of the dream.  
" I also had a dream something to that affect. I was in a house on something called a colony in outer space. I was bird watching, when a young boy about fifteen came into my room. I called him Duo-san. He had remarkably long hair for a boy. It was chestnut brown and hung back in a braid. He had dark eyes, always expressing his feelings. He was very open and seemed to be in love with a girl named Hilde. She had violet or indigo hair, and was very nice.   
She made me laugh. I was about eleven or twelve."  
Ami added, telling the others about D-baka.  
" Oh oh oh I had a dream too! A guy was writing in his journal. I remember him telling me not to read it. I was maybe ten in this dream. He was really hot with spiky green-brown hair and dark blue eyes. He called me shisuta..sister and wouldn't tell me a bed time story. Demo he did talk with me about a guy named Duo. I called him Niisan too, but his name was Heero. He seemed kind, but cold and withdrawn too."  
Usagi piped up, catching the others interest.  
" So the dreams could be connected? Minako, Makoto, did you guys have dreams?" Usagi poked the girl nearest to her, who seemd to be asleep.  
" Mina! Minako wake up."  
" Oh oh..we were discussing dreams right? Well my dream was like yours, but mine seemed different. Trowa had messy brown hair and emerald eyes. Tall lean and cold, he was way too withdrawn. I was in a circus with a silent clown called Trowa. I'm not sure if that was his real name, but I seemed afraid of a girl called Catherine. I was trying to keep  
Trowa from leaving to go to colony L4. He mentioned something about Quatre and going to see him."  
Rei snapped up her head.  
" Quatre, that was his name. These dreams could be connected. Makoto, what about yours? We all had one, so did you?" Rei asked her daydreaming friend.  
" Mako?"   
" Mako!"  
" MAKO!"  
Minako poked her best friend, who was day dreaming about her Wuffie. Mako-chan jumped, turned to Minako and glared at her. " Well did you have a dream?" Minako said, grinning like a fool.   
" Yes yes I had a dream! I was fighting with some one who called me onna. I don't know why I didn't beat the hell out of him, but I seemed to dote on him. He had raven black hair, dark eyes...seemed chinese. He was incredibly strong. He was kind in a detached sort of way. I managed to bring him down with a high knee kick. He said something about a girl called Sally. Then I made him lunch. He was really cute and mysterious.. His name was Wufei. He looked like my sempai."  
The others face vaulted in the classic anime style.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Heero, Am I bothering you? I need to speak with you." a voice floated out to the boy walking through the halls. He turned to see the Princess Relena. Heero gave her a cold assessing glance and turned back to thinking. Relena smiled, used to his coldness.  
" Heero, I need to speak with you about a girl called Serenity. Someone came to me in a dream, calling her self the time gaurdian, Sailor Pluto. She said that something was about to happen, something that could disrupt the flow of time and destiny. Tell me, have you been having dreams about a girl called Usagi?" Relena asked, malicious thoughts behind the caring mask.  
The boy in question lifted a brow but said nothing. He turned from her to walk to the living room again.   
" I fold!" Voices, both angry and excited, came to his ears. He walked into the room only to find the remainder of the boys playing poker. Duo was winning, evident by the large pile of coins and money in front of him. Wufei, mad at Duo for taking his money, slammed his hands down on the table.  
" This game is for weaklings. It is not honorable at all!" He stood up walked over to the door at left. But he did not see Relena, who had followed Heero and promptly ran into her. " Baka Onna!Get out of my way!" Wufei hissed in a low, dangerous growl. He pushed her aside and headed down the hall.  
" Ha ha Wu-man! I have you money and Quatre's!" Quatre simply shrugged and left also, going to sit on the couch to watch the rest of the game. Heero sat next to him.   
" Tell me Heero, what was your dream like? Did you have an imouto in it to? " Quatre asked his friend, knowing Relena was behind him.  
" Hai. She was called Usagi. She had gold blonde hair and sapphire eyes. She was too young to be of much use. Omae o korosu, Relena. Leave." Heero looked at her with cold prussian blue eyes. They were angry, and detached. She knew he might not hesitate this time and decided to leave.  
" Alright, Heero. But Usagi will visit you and she will cause havoc in everyone she meets." That prediction brought unease to Duo and Quatre, but the rest where unaffected.  
" You mean those girls or at least yours, is real?" Quatre asked, his eyes wide and shocked. Heero looked at him and shook his head.  
" No. She can't be real because I made her up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
That evening, after a four hour long marathon of video games, cookies, and manga, and a sailor meeting, Usagi came home exhausted. She had to sneak into her own house, because it was around ten o' clock and past her curfew. But she just couldn't get past her mother who was standing in the living room horribly angry.  
" A little while, huh? To bed, Usagi Tsukino, now!" Ikuku did not look happy. She glared at her mother the whole time she went up the steps to her room.  
" I'm going to be in so much trouble tomorrow! Ahh man!" Usagi got ready for bed, ignored the sleeping Chibi-Usa already there and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A teenage girl walked into the house she had lived in for the past 6 years with her onii-san. She watched him write in his journal again, only he seemed happy and content. They were older now, and over the years Usagi had grown extremely fond of him. But not the way an imouto should be fond of her niisan. She was in love with him, but could never tell him. ...I'm his sister, though not by blood. He can only think of me in that fashion.   
She had met his friends. The other Gundam pilots, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei. But they really didn't mean anything to her. The one she didn't like was Relena. She had taken Usagi's place in Heero's household. They loved each other, in a odd way, but in a way Heero could never love her.   
The past week had been pure horror. Relena had visited their mountain home every day, coming with small gifts for the shisuta. But Usagi knew this day was going to be a disaster. She could feel it. It must have been her woman's intuition. But she felt it strongly.  
" Oh Heero, how much you've changed from the cold boy I first met on that sandy beach."  
" Yes, the first time I met you, I knew I couldn't harm you."  
the voices floated through her door from his room which was one the other side of the house. Usagi couldn't help it. She was becoming furious. This was how it was when ever she visited. Heero pushed Usagi away and Relena would laugh that annoying laugh of hers.  
" Relena-hime. Aishiteru. But I have an important question to ask you. Will you marry me Relena?" Heero-san said from his room. Usagi's head snapped up. Her eyes narrowed, she grew extremely angry.  
" Of course I will!"  
...Of course I will. No she won't! I won't let her! That's my Niisan! That's My father, my brother, the only family I've had for the past seven years of my life...She won't ruin it for me!..  
The furious bunny walked out of her room only to find Heero kissing Relena good bye.  
" Heero-san, what would you like for dinner?" Usagi asked her voice mockingly pleasant. She forced a smile on her face.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After dinner, Heero began to write in his journal once more. Usagi was playing a video game on the floor beside Heero. She was playing an updated version of Sailor V on a hand game.  
" Usagi, turn it down. I don't know why you play that. It's so immature. You are sixteen now, you are supposed to be a woman, doing woman's things!" He said, irritated at her, because he could sense her growing hositility for his fiancee.  
" Oh bite me! Ever since you've had that sorry excuse for a girl around, hanging all over you, I've been in the back ground. Don't I even matter to you? If you loved me like you used to say, you wouldn't marry that wimp of a princess!"  
Heero stood up, eyes cold and unfeeling. He looked at her and just laughed.  
" You're jealous. I don't know why. You thought I loved you like I do her. You place too much importance on your self if you think I have any measure of feeling for you except that of tolerance and honor." The words were cruel, and found home in her.  
" How could you! I love you, you stupid ass! She doesn't! and what she does feel can't even compare with what I feel! I know you are nearly five years older than me but it doesn't matter. And I know you have something for me, even if it is only a fondness!"  
During her whole speech, she had stood up and inched closer to Heero until she was a hairsbreath from his face. She just looked at him and couldn't help herself. She kissed him hard, the the frustation and love she has had for nearly four of the seven years she had been here.  
She was insatiable, demanding more from him. She probably had shocked him, but she didn't care. All that mattered was the now, the pleasurable, sensational, beautiful now. Usagi's hand snaked up to the back of his head to deepen the feeling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Usagi shot out of bed, her hand reaching up to the lips that had just taken someone else's in a ravaging onslaught.  
" I love Mamo-chan! What is this feeling?!" 


	3. Ikusano Kokoro: One Small wish

Ikusano Ranmyaku: One Small Wish?  
  
  
  
....I can give you a break, Neo-Queen. You could visit the people in your dreams for two weeks and no one would ever know  
here...I could give you two weeks of excitement and adventure with the one you dream of (literally, not Mamo-chan). And even  
your inner senshi could be there...The ones you trust most could be there, if you wished....  
  
Usagi turned unaware of the blackness around her. She followed the voice but couldn't pinpoint it. it seemed to come from every direction,  
echoing across the dark landscapes.  
" What do you mean, the one I dream of?" Usagi asked, her voice timid and frightened. No response came for a while. Usagi didn't like the inky blackness of the area around her.  
  
.....Heero..Heero Yuy..You and the others..Your inner senshi.. could join those that they dream of...For two weeks in a new world, where you aren't the focus of every enemy attack.  
For two weeks, no battles with youma, no school work, no fate installed, no Shingo, No Ikuku, No Kenji, No ChibiUsa, No Mamoru...Just you and your closest friends in an adventure.  
..You want to meet Heero and his friends, no? Your senshi do. They long to meet these mysterious enigmas... I just need one word from you ....Yes. It's all I need to give you a vacation..  
  
Usagi considered it, but was abit confused about what it could do to help her. Even if she did want to see the Mister Yuy. Who could make sure the world was safe when she was gone?  
  
.......Time would be stopped for everyone... even Sailor Pluto. You would be totally worry free.... Do you accept?  
  
" Yes. But If anything is wrong when I come back, I will make sure to fix it." Usagi said, a bit uneasy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.....Where am I?....  
  
Usagi had awoke to a surprise that morning. Half asleep, she felt something warm about her. The figure moved, instinctively turning to the warm body in his bed. .......It's just Mamo-chan....  
The embrace felt right to her, the arm wrapped around her warm, comforting and just right. But something went off in her head. The man beside her wasn't Mamo-chan. He was too short, leaner and more compact,  
and even cuter, in a different way. But it still shocked Usagi to wake up next to someone she doesn't know. So shocked was she infact, that she screamed and hopped out of bed. But Heero's reflexes were faster than she could move.  
Within ten seconds a gun was pulled to her head and she was caught by the wrist.  
" Who are you?" He said, his voice monotone, and not expressive. He was still half-asleep, and didn't take in the blonde odangos, wide sapphire blue eyes and lithe, if short, body.  
" Heero? Onii-san?" She asked, voice tremulous and trembling. The grasp around her wrist slackened, and she yanked her hand back. Usagi looked down, not wanting to stare down the barrel of a gun. Heero finally took in the soft dreamy, if frightened features on the small teenager.  
" Usagi-chan? It can't be you! Iie!" The boy was finally shocked, eyes wide, voice still cold.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo felt something soft and willowy by him. It couldn't be anyone from last night, because they had all spent the night at Quatre's and Quatre wouldn't allow girls in the same bed, much less the same room. The fact that he had wrapped himself around the figure was even more alarming.  
... What the hell? ... It couldn't have been any girl he knew. Hilde was in another colony and Relena wouldn't even be allowed with in ten feet of his room. He detested that girl. But it was someone. Someone familliar...and female. He openes his eyes and turned to see the head that rested so trustingly on his shoulder. Deep ocean blue hair, small body, a quiet beauty.  
..It can't be who I think it is...it just can't be... But it looked like her, felt like her.. Maybe it was her..I don't know..  
Looking down at the sleeping friend of water, Duo began to attempt to wake her up. " Ami...Megami...Ami-chan..wake up." But Ami just sighed and fell back asleep. ...What a girl...How am I going to do this?... Then He got a really wicked idea in his head...  
Getting out of bed, He watched her turn to the other side of the bed. He slowly kneeled down and gave her a small, little brush on the lips. Conservative Ami, who was something of a light sleeper, shot up and bonked heads with Duo. " Shimatta!" The response brought a deep laugh from Duo. Ami opened her eyes, turned to scold the one who was laughing and was immediately stunned into silence.  
" D-baka?!" She asked aloud, her voice high and tense. Duo stopped laughing a scowled.   
" Duo Maxwell!" He replied harshly, but friendly. " Ami?" But he only saw her eyes roll back up into her head. The asian beauty was out like a light.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei was already awake. She just stared at Quatre, her eyes narrowed and suspicious. It didn't matter that he looked innocent and sweet. Or the fact that he took the whole bed and had pushed her out of it. ...This isn't right, not at all. Quatre-san, You were a dream, a dream!... The words seemed to scream through her head. But she continued to stare at him.  
He was a deep sleeper, kind of like Usagi, who tossed and turned like dreams invaded his entire being.  
" Quatre, why am I here? Quatre. Quatre! WINNER!"  
Quatre rolled over yawned and loked over to who was yelling at him. Not recognizing the voice of a female, he turned an irritated view over to the left of him. What he did see made him uneasy.   
" Rei-san? You are...I thought...what are you...Oh God.." Quatre stuttered, mad about the impropriety and shocked about the fact she was here. Expressive violet eyes, incandescent raven black hair, complete with shinto robes. She was here, older, different, wiser, but here.  
" Quatre, I'm as lost as you. But how do you know me?" She asked, voice strangely indifferent. She kept her voice low, monotone, and intimidating. Quatre couldn't help but look down.  
" I saw you in a.." He trailed off, feeling like a lost fool.  
" Dream." She finished for him, smiling finally. " Are you as nice as you were in those dreams?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa just watched the princess on his bed. His bed. In his room. Real. Wonderfully real and solid and here! It made no sense to him, but felt strangely alright. Bubbly bright Minako slept before him, yawning and snoring every now and then. "Trowa...I wanna feed the seals...zzzz..zz." Minako mumbled, coming out of the security of sleep. Rubbing her eyes, She sat up and looked at trowa smiling sleepily.  
" Trowa? Nande Kuso!?!" the goddess of venus stared at the emerald eye boring into her. The beauty of sleep was wiped off her face, replaced by the stunned look of confusion and excitement. (repetitive I know.) Trowa smiled grimly at her, the smile warm but indifferent. ...So she has had the dreams too. I wonder what she thought of them...  
"I should be saying that. I woke up and you were cuddled next to me. Don't you know that? I wondered if you were real or not, when I had those dreams. Now I see that you are. But I'm not quite sure what to make of it." Trowa said, almost as if he was speaking to himself. Something odd came over him and for once, if only once, he had to tell her what was on his mind.  
Minako snorted in a unladylike manner, glaring at him. She stood up, but realized she slept in her t-shirt without a bra and only panties. Her face turned bright red and Minako grabbed a sheet to hide the details that the shirt really couldn't hide. Trowa began to laugh, a deep mirthful sound. She made him feel happy for one in his stoic life. Bringing out the best and worst in him, she made him feel things besides rationality.  
" Stop or I'll sing the torture songs! This is the song that never ends..." She began menacingly, a triumphant smile one her face when he stopped immediately. His expression told her enough.   
" Trowa-san, I'm hungry. And I don't have my friends. I want to meet your friends. I want a donut!!!" Minako began to wail, rushing out of the room. She headed for the kitchen, though she didn't know where it was.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Makoto turned from the sensational security that she had wrapped herself around. Within minutes of leaving, a limb snaked out and rolled her back to him. Makoto was still quite sleepy and decided to sleep a bit longer. Wufei watched her turn to his face. His eyes were just inches from hers. The onna fascinated him. Her eyes would be emerald when they opened, and her voice would be soft, deep, and husky.  
She wasn't a girlie female, the weak kind he couldn't stand. Mako-chan didn't need to make her beautiful body an issue with skintight clothes and a done up face. The type that when she sees what she wants, she goes after it. Makoto was not delicate, or cowardly, or fragile. She could take hits and keep coming at you. She was mysterious and puzzling, and a challenge he would have loved to take on.  
But Wufei had an image, a reputation to uphold and he couldn't be seen with the onna, even if she was all the wonderful things he wanted in his woman.His dreams told him everything, and nothing happens without a reason. The fact that the others also had disturbing dreams about girls helped him think that this was one of those rare opporunities that you can't miss. Lying next to him was the most beautiful girl he had seen since Merian.  
But could he go after her, and not have to skin Duo and throw him in a vat of salt? Would his image remain untainted? Wufei moved, slowly, from Makoto and to the chair next to the bed. It was one of the few times he wore his hair down. Taking a good look at himself in the mirror, he pushed thoughts of Makoto away and decided to take a shower. Heading to the bath next his room, he gathered the things he needed. Once inside he stripped to the buff and turned on the faucet.  
Inhaling sharply, he turned the water to warm instead of cold. He was scrubbing his body when Mako woke up to the sound of water. Wearing only a sports bra and shorts, she sat up in the feather soft bed. ... What in the bloody buggering hell am I doing here?...  
" Someone's taking a shower? There must be a bathroom around here somewhere, I need to wash my face." Mumbling to herself, she headed for the room next to the bed. She threw open the door, disregarded the man in the shower and went straight to the sink. The cold water brought a flush to her face. It felt good to be scrubbed raw. But the sheer translucent shower curtain didn't her from him.   
" What the hell are you doing in here!?" Wufei's enraged voice reached her ears and caused Mako to blush furoiusly then become furious herself.  
" You should lock the door!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
After an interesting morning experience, the five inner sailor senshi and the five gundam pilots all sat down in the kitchen to discuss a possible explaination for the supernatural things like waking up to women that existed only in their heads. Usagi knew what happened but wasn't about to open herself to Rei's ridicule.  
" So you are the girl Quatre was absolutely fascinated with. Personally, I can't blame him. Lucky guy to have five beautiful girls to stay at his house..Can I stay too?" Duo said, winking at Quatre in more than a suggestive manner. Quatre blushed, Rei and Wufei threw dark looks at him, Usagi and Minako laughed off their heads, Ami and Trowa said nothing, and Heero and Mako rolled their eyes.  
" And even wittle wu-man had a girl in his dreams! It's too much!" Duo saw the glint in Wufei's eyes hopped up from the chair and dashed like hell from the around the table. Makoto looked at Wufei and Duo and began to chuckle. In fact all the sailors were laughing because they went through the same thing.  
While they calmed down enough to have Wufei stop throwing things at Duo, Ami asked the kind master of the house if the senshi could stay. Quatre smiled sweetly and agreed.   
" If Megami..er..Ami stays, I stay." Duo said, hand to his chest like he could rip out his heart. It was all staged but the others sighed.  
" If the onna stays, I stay. I want to battle with her, she seems strong...for a woman."  
"...." Trowa didn't say anything, just sat there.  
" If you pilots are staying here, than I might as well. Hopefully, Relena won't be here." Heero said, voice slightly sounding almost worried. He could stand the stalker girl, though he really didn't like her.  
A bit surprised, Quatre just nodded numbly.  
" Quatre-san? We need clothes, and basic feminine items... I hate to burn a hole in your pocket, but if you could just give us 200 dollars, we could pay you back soon. But we do need it." Usagi said, putting on her famous I'll-love-you-forever-and-ever-and-ever look. It worked so many times with Mamo-chan, and with the girls doing the same thing behind her really did him in.  
" Forget about the two hundred dollars. I'll give you thousand and personally escort you. Though it's not necessary, You can pay me back by giving Duo a complete girl make over." Quatre said, getting him back for that comment earlier. The rest of the pilots snickered. The look on Duo's face was enough.   
" In addition to the make over, we girls will take you out for a night to remember, and they can come if they want to." Minako offered, giving Makoto a high five..er..low five under the table.  
" I might have to take you guys up on that offer." 


	4. Ikusano Kokoro: Shopping For all

Ikusano Ranmyaku: Shopping for all  
  
AN: And this chapter will cover the mating rituals of the fly and...er..um..wrong place. The fourth chapter already. I'm writing this to fast....or not fast enough. But it seems people like it. Yay!  
  
The girls surrounded Quatre, two on each arm, though Ami just walked beside them. Quatre blushed as the girls kept thanking him. Duo watched them leave, his mouth falling open in shock.  
" Hey! Wait for me! I can go shopping for girl stuff to! I have wonderful taste in clothes!" They left the other three shaking the their heads in exasperation. Heero followed, knowing Duo would be in some kind of trouble.  
" If he does anything stupid I'll cut the baka's braid off." Wufei cursed slightly under his breath and followed the group out of the room. Trowa had to follow. The servants bugged him with their constant fawning over him.  
The gaggle of girls drew many irritated and envyious glances from the female members of the cleaning staff as they all headed out the door. The guys that followed drew many sighs and love-sick moans. Poor Trowa wasn't the only pilot people had their eye's on.  
Eyeing the car that couldn't hold more than six people, Quatre sighed when the boys followed. Motioning Rei, Ami, Minako, Duo and Trowa to a red suburban, the girls shuffled into the car, with Rei and Minako fighting about who got to sit in the front seat.  
Ami sighed and pushed Rei into the front seat with the promise that Mina could ride in the front on the way back. Pouting as she jumped into the one of the back seats next to Trowa, with Ami next to Duo. In a flashy blue convertable, Heero dragged the rest of the group into the car.  
Usagi hopped in back, still afraid of this mornings encounter with Heero's trusty gun. Mako jumped in back too, angry at Wufei for calling her onna. When he said it in her dream it was more of a nick name, but the way he said it now tended to get on her nerves.   
With Usagi sitting behind Heero and Mako behind Wufei, the girls decided to play with Wufei's hair and bug Heero into talking with them. Makoto slowly pulled the rubber band out from Wufei's hair, smiling when he jerked his head forward and pulled it out for her. Wufei turned his head to yell at Mako, while in the meantime Usagi was tapping Heero on the shoulder and asking him stupid questions.  
" Heero-kun, why don't you like me or the rest of us?" She said, adding a slight quiver to her voice when his reply to her last question was a glare. Usagi hurt, if only a bit, and intended on using the quivering inquery to get him to at least look at her. Heero turned his head much to her delight and smiled at her. Usagi's heart leaped at the boyish face that had been replaced with a stone cold duty.  
" I can tolerate you, be glad of that." He said, the smile now gone. Usagi stiffened at the remark and slapped him in the back of his head. It didn't hurt Heero enough to warrant an " Omae o korosu", and it did amuse him that she had the guts to do that. Contrary to what she was thinking right now, he did like her and her whole group. Rei with her fiery temper, Ami with her almost clinically politeness, Minako with her boldness, Mako with her strength of will. And Usagi with her optimistic disposition.  
He hadn't known them for long enough to know these things, but he could just tell. It shocked him, knowing that he wished to be friends and not the cold perfect soldier he was. Even with Relena or Cathrine he was coldly polite. All the girls reminded him of the others. Minako was like Duo, though she was different in a strange way. Rei reminded him of himself, sacrifice and duty coming before her own life. Makoto reminded him of Wufei, strength imbedded into every pore of her being. Ami, like Trowa, kept everything strictly business, though she was much warmer than he was. And Usagi reminded him of sweet Quatre, the one who would take anyone in and forgive almost any wrong deed.  
Wufei was fighting with Mako now, refusing to let a stupid onna even touch his hair. Usagi was also argueing with him heatedly, pointing it out that he was an idiot and couldn't take a blow from any of the senshi. Wufei snarled and proceeded to hotly deny the female of the human species could even faze him. Heero began to laugh hard, watching the three way battle with deep interest.  
Back at the suburban, Rei was chattering happily with everyone, delighting especially when Duo began to argue with her. Discussing the true god of death, which Duo proclaimed harshly that he was, was an interesting topic for the group.   
" The ShiniMegami isn't you. It's Hotaru." Rei said, snarling at Duo when he began to make faces at her. " You're truly worse than Usagi!" She said, completely debating with him now.  
" The God of Death is a man!"  
"Woman!"  
" Man!"  
" WOMAN!"  
" MAN!!"  
" WOMAN!!"  
" Oh shut up!"   
Every one turned to Ami watching her face flood with a blush. Duo laughed and hugged her, watching her face turn redder. With Minako throwing sly glances at Ami and Trowa saying nothing, Rei decided to ignore them and talk to Quatre, who was at the wheel. " So Quatre-san, what colors should I buy? pastels? Rich? or Dark? " Rei asked him, knowing he would turn red like Ami. The blood rose, giving Rei an incredibly honest reason to laugh. She didn't hide it that she liked him, but didn't act on it either. The issue with Minako, however, was completely different. She was laying on Trowa's shoulder, smirking when he didn't do anything.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally, the troop had arrived at the mall. Once inside the girls grabbed their favorite pilots and ran off. Usagi grabbed Heero, because he was funner than the others. Ami walked off with Duo and walked into the charm shop. Mako dragged Wufei behind her, intent on making him suffer. Rei laughed and motioned Quatre to the nearest clothing store. Minako grabbed Trowa and ran off to look for a dress for later that night.   
  
Usagi dragged Heero to the food court and sat him down, intent on discussing the dreams with him. Smiling at his glare, she began to speak. " Heero-san. Don't make anything out of the dream. That Usagi is a completely different person. And, though I do like you, I don't like you in that fashion." She said, watching his face open into a grin. It was the first time she saw him smile like that. It didn't quite reach his eyes. He reached out, trapping her hand in his. Heero brought it up to his lips, kissing the inside of her palms. He could feel her pulse race and he laughed when it did. " You're a pretty if horrible liar." He said, grin smug and triumphant. He watched the myraid of emotions cross over her face. First pleasure than shock, next longing, and then anger. " You're not supposed to show so much interest. Now let's find you a proper outift for dancing tonight." Heero said, his voice going back to a monotone indifference.  
Usagi was stunned beyond speech, first with his boldness then with the fact he was dragging her to the nearest clothes store. " Pick out something I don't want to be here all day." came an irritated response when Usagi began to think about the pros and cons of angora to silk. " The pink angora is fine!"  
She failed to notice however, Heero buying her a pearl and silver ring.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami and Duo had grabbed a couple of interesting stones, one for each of the girls. Garnet for Rei, Jade for Mako,Pearl for Usagi, Topaz for Minako, and Aquamarine for herself. Ami bought matching silk ribbons for the stones, then proceeded to head for a moderately priced clothing store. She bought many different outfits, including a kimono and the perfect ensemble for the outing. A pearl white silk poet's blouse, you know the kind with ruffles, a baby blue satin vest, and a satin skirt to match, in addition to shoes.  
" Duo-san, what do you think?" Ami said, modeling the outfit, laughing when Duo sighed.  
" Beautiful babe. What about this aquamarine drop ring ?" He said, handing it to her when she left the dressing room. When Ami took a glance at the ring,an her eyes widened brightly. Grinning at her expression, Duo ran off to buy it himself.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei and Quatre had already visited the clothing store and had bought her a red chiffon, high necked, sleeveless dress. The dress had an accompanying shawl with gold sparkles imbedded into it. Quatre had thought it perfect for her and nodded his approval. But while she was in the dressing room, Quatre and bought a garnet ring, gold flames covering the gem somewhat. He had hidden it when Rei stepped out and bought the dress. Rei dragged Quatre to a jewelry store buying earrings for everyone, Aquamarine drops for Ami, Garnet stars for herself, Vine shaped Jade shoulder dusters for Mako, Topaz hearts for Minako, and Pearl moons for Usagi. Quatre saw the earrings and began to question her on them.  
" They're gifts for my friends." She said, affection warming her voice. Quatre smiled at the sound of her voice, and happily lead her to the music store.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mako had been shopping for hours for stupid stuff, just to piss Wufei off. Before each purchase, she would ask him stupid and illogical questions about the item. He would seeth and she'd just laugh it off. When they finally found an interesting store, she ran in and decided to buy an outfit for the night out. Makoto spotted a green silk chinese style slip, embriodered in silver and gold thread, small pink roses dotting it. She loved it instantly. Running to the dressing room, she tried it on and stepped out. Turning to Wufei for suggestions, She noticed he was gone. She began to look around for him and watched him buy a jade ring, silver vines crossing over it. She smiled when he said her name, because the clerk had asked who it was for.  
Wufei stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. The longing in his face told her enough and she ran off to buy, still wearing it. After changing into her orginal clothes, she ran off to the accessory section and bought a charm bracelet for her friends. Gold stars linked to each other for Rei, Silver moons linked to each other for Usagi, Hearts for Mina-chan, drops for Ami and leaves for herself.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Minako had bought herself a saffron satin halter top, and an orange floor length skirt. Trowa had bought her a heart shaped citrine circled by topaz dots, ring. Slipping it into his pocket, he watched her silently, cursing himself for his actions earlier. She was buying hair pieces for everyone. A pink ribbon for Usagi, gold for Mako, red for Rei, sapphire for Ami, and an orange one for herself.  
" These should make them happy." She said silently to her self, watch Trowa from the corner of her eye. " Trowa! Can you buy me a donut?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After thousands of dollars and clothes later, the senshi had bought everything they needed, includign stuff for Duo. Duo was nervous on the way out, because he didn't want the make over..at all. The girls switched cars Rei and Ami in the convertable, with Duo driving and Quatre in the front side. Minako was in front next to Mako, who was driving. Wufei pouted behind her, having to sit next to Usagi, who was driving him insane. Heero sat next to Trowa in the farthest seat back. Deciding to torture the boys, the three girls began to sing it's a small world. Around the second verse, Wufei began to yell at Mako, for instigating that he liked that crappy song. Minako screeched back at him while Mako drove the Suburban. Usagi began to holler too and that's how it was the rest of the way home. Duo laughed when Rei sat on the top of the convertable, with no seatbelt, and began to sing " I love Rock'n'Roll" by Joan Jett. He had no clue who she was, but loved the song.  
Ami was trying to get her back in the seat and Quatre was yelling at Duo for encouraging Rei. Laughing when Rei hopped back into her seat and smiled at Quatre, who was glaring at her. When they finally reached the house, Wufei and Quatre ambushed Duo and threw him into a chair while Heero tied him down. Then the girls picked out colors. Rei grabbed fire red lipstick, Ami blue eye shadow, Mako costume jewelry, Usagi blush, and Minako grabbed her hair ribbon and a brush. Ami applied the blue shadow carefully, sticking her tongue between her lips. Rei put the lipstick on herself and kissed Duo to apply it. Laughing at Ami's glare, Makoto and Minako did his hair just like Mina usually wears hers, but laughed when it began to curl. Mako strung on the jewelry and Usagi applied the blush. Stepping back to allow The guys to see, Wufei began to roll over on the floor, laughing hard enough where tears were pouring from his eyes. Quatre began to laugh hard too, leaning on Usagi's shoulder.  
Heero couldn't keep a straight expression and even Trowa was chuckling hard. Minako stepped out of the crowd to snap a picture." You'd look great in a dress!" She called, taunting him as she ran.They finally cut Duo loose and laughed harder when he chased Minako around the room, reaching for the camra. She ran around the room, hiding behind Wufei. Wufei grabbed Duo by the bow and said it was time to decide where to go. Ami, the only one that could talk, suggested dancing at a local club. Quatre nodded in agreement.  
Rei and Usagi high fived at the suggestion and Mako and Minako nodded profusely in agreement. Funny though, Heero and Wufei looked sick, Trowa looked....indifferent, Duo was too busy seething and Quatre seemed pleased.  
" We'll meet you here in two hours. We have to get ready for the date." Minako, Rei, and Makoto kissed Quatre on the cheek, loving it when he turned red. But he didn't like it when Wufei and Trowa began to glare at him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi got ready in a lazy fashion, taking an hour long bath. Sitting in the luxurious bath, she was only washing herself slowly. Taking special care with her hair, Usagi washed it with rose scented shampoo.   
.... Aishiteru, Usako...  
...Usagi-chan! Ganbatte yo!..  
...Koneko...  
...Odango...  
  
Usagi began to think about what she did. " Is it alright that I did this to my friends? only Rei seems suspicious, the others love this I guess. Oh Mamo-chan, I miss you so. But Heero reminds me of you...in a way. He's just as protective of you. He makes me feel..exhilerated..like how I am with you."  
Not sure on what she was doing here, or why she decided to come here, she got out of the bath. Each girl had gotten ready in the pilots' rooms. THey had taken special procautions to make sure the had their "female stuff". Wrapping her hair in a towel, Usagi pulled on the soft angora sweater dress. Remembering the gifts her senshi bought her, she wrapped the pink ribbon around her hair, maintaining her classic odango hair style. Tying the ribbon with her pearl on it around her neck, she laughed when she thought about what Mamo-chan would say. " You look ethereal, unearthly and angelic." She said outloud, picturing it from him. With a slip of the wrist, the moon earrings were applied and her bracelet was around her other wrist. " Perfect in every way." The clinging pink dress displayed every curve to it's fullest while still leaving everything to the imagination.She was everything but sparkling, as the pearls shimmered softly in the mirror.  
" Oh I'll kill the guys in this."  
  
Rei got ready in a hurry, her bath not nearly as long. She had curled her hair, the black river curling every which way. Rei pulled it from her face, holding it together with the marroon ribbon. Wisps of hair framed the radiant face of the spirit of fire, as she applied subtle make up. She didn't need it, the tight dress grabbing attention, the garnets winking at her, and the complete ensemble perfect on her. But most beautiful where her eyes. Large, jewel-like, expressive, enigmatic. In Quatre's room, everything had been arranged for a female to sleep in, and a love seat in the corner which she knew she'd be sleeping in.  
Ami looked darling in her poet's vest, though her modesty was at risk with the low provocative cut blouse and tight, short skirt. But everything else was good enough for her.  
Makoto had pulled her hair into a bun, the gold ribbon holding it securely in place. The chinese slip was perfect on her, bring out the highlights in her hair that now gleamed like fire.  
Minako loved her happy go lucky outfit. It was alot more casual than the others and suited her personality. Topaz Hair ribbon in it's place, she laughed at her self in Trowas mirror.  
" He never bought me my donut!" She said, realizing it finally. The angry angent of love stomped out of her room and found the men all playing poker. Duo was clearly winning again, with Heero in close second. Wufei was losing once more, his eyes glaring fierely at the onna look alike. Trowa wasn't even playing. The rest of the inners came up behind Minako, tapping her on the shoulder. Rei laughed when Usagi tried to walk over to the group and fell on her rear. Minako was laughing too, watching the friends gear up for battle.  
" That wasn't nice, Rei!"  
" It's not my fault you're clumsy!"  
" Baka Rei!"  
" Baka Usagi!"  
The fight developed into a tongue war, to the chagrin of the rest of the inners. Makoto broke the two up, noticed the boys where laughing, and turned beet red.  
" Are you guys ready?"  
  
  



	5. Ikusano Kokoro: Chaos Unsues

Ikusano Ranmyaku: Moon Tears  
  
AN: I love the reviews!!! Thank you thank you thank you! and to those two brave guys who tried to tell me who the shinigami really is, I'm quite aware of That. Hades, Pluto whatever.   
I know what they are and who they are. BUt you must think, In SailorMoon's Little world, HOTARU is the closest thing they'll get to a death god. So Rei isn't exactly wrong, but Duo isn't either.  
Arigato To my faithful Reviewers, Comet Princess and Anime Princess! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You contribute to my writing in many ways, though I'm not a great writer. I'm not quite sure if I can consider you guys muses, but you two are up there.  
And to one of my very very very Favorite authors, Usa-chan, I thank you for the comments.   
  
Disclaimer: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME WRITE ONE!If people are that stupid to think I own this, let them.  
  
  
  
  
That night, The senshi decided to skip the dance club and go to Earth for the night.The shuttle ride was long and boring, Usagi taking frequent naps along the way. Two hours of sitting in a shuttle isn't good for the restless and by the time hey reached earth, Wufei was twitching and Duo was busyily chomping on cake he had sneaked onto the ride.  
Chocolate waifted through the air, sending mouths watering and Usagi running over to Duo after the cake.  
" Back off! It's mine, Usagi-chan! HEY!" He screeched when Usagi took his whole cake and left him with a little peice. Than she sat down calmly next to Rei-chan and began to eat.  
" This cake isn't as good as Mako-chan's but I can deal." She said, her mouth stuffed with chocolate fudge. The ride passed by without another incident though Duo was glaring at Heero because he didn't do anything except raised a brow. Wufei muttered something about a baka in front of him. Ami was behind him and told him her and Hilde's nickname for him.  
" Call him D-baka. It's better than Duo-baka or Onna Look alike." Ami's said, chuckling when Wufei laughed and began to hiss at Duo. Duo began to snarl back and that developed into a squealing Duo and an angry Wufei with his katana in his hand and his hand at Duo's braid. " You can't do it! I've never had a hair cut! Wu-man come on! Mako-chan, Help!" Duo didn't dare pull, knowing Wufei would cut off his baby.  
" Wuffie? Pweety Please let Duo's braid go. I'll make you a cake." Watching a snickering Minako, Usagi, and Rei, Wufei got angry and decided to surprise everyone. He was sick and tired of the stares, glares, and lectures from the baka senshi. So he did something totally un Wufei-like. " Alright, Makoto-hime, Just because you said so." At the words, Makoto's eyes widened and she blushed, unable to help her self.  
Usagi and Minako where shocked and Ami said nothing, though she was struggling not to laugh. Even Rei was chuckling hard. Duo turned to Wufei, who had sweetly let his braid go, and snatched the remaining bits of his cake. " It's alright, D-baka. You'd better shut you jaw, It's going to fall off." At Duo's hiss, Heero sighed, glared at the others, and watched them stop speaking.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once they reached Earth, they decided to have a picnic, something the pilots hadn't done in months. As usual, Wufei was against it from the first mention. But Duo-baka managed to get him to do it with the promise that Mako could battle him there. Minako was singing a song softly to her self, something she had heard on the Radio. A catchy and beautiful song, Rei began to softly join in. Their hair blowing in the gentle night breeze as they sat on the blanket,  
They sang softly, bringing small smiles to Quatre and Trowa.  
" When the cherry blossoms start to bloom.  
Meet me here in my lonely room.  
We'll find a passion filled fantasy  
And this time you will stay with me." Minako began, her clear beautiful voice rising in the still of the night.  
  
" All the misery we knew before  
Stays away when you are at my door  
My heart will sing at every tender touch  
And, oh, you will want me twice as much." Rei followed with the second verse, her huskier lower voice matching Mina-chan's perfectly.  
  
Quatre watched his favorite senshi in the dark night. Moonlight turned her skin silver, her eye's sparkling in the light. And Minako had just as much attention from her Trowa Barton. The pale gold goddess looked ethereal, her voice rising to the stars.  
Usagi joined in the song, singing the chorus as Mako and Ami prepared dinner.  
  
" A new dimension of love  
A bold adventure waiting for you  
The true dimension of love  
A soaring flighting, a dazzling view  
  
We're gonna taking it all the way  
We'll make the dream so totally real  
See greater wonders by the day  
Then tell the stars what glorious rapture we feel." Usa-chan's silver song reached the ears of the other senshi, who were passing out the plates of food to the group. Heero couldn't help but notice the beauty of the silver siren's voice, making him take notice of a new side of her.  
  
" Soon, with the start of Spring  
We will know our hearts are changing  
Leave the hurt behind  
I'll be true and kind  
Be the best thing you'll ever find. " Mako and Ami joined into the chorus of song, tones being heard at different ranges of beauty. The senshi didn't notice the attention they were getting from the pilots, each one wondering how they could have possibly ever thought they weren't at least attracted to the fine and diverse ranges of females in front of them.  
  
" We don't ever have to cry or fight  
Something tells me we can make it right  
Enough of wandering far and wide  
I just can't forget you though I've tried." Ami sang, her solo quiet and sweeter than the others.  
  
" This is destiny so why pretend  
Close your eyes, kiss me once again  
I'll always be the only one you need  
So go where your deepest longing leads." Makoto had the lowest voice in the group, but her voice was far from manly. Thicker and stronger, she rang out the cords with passion and vibrance.  
  
" Soon, in the April breeze  
We will bring alive the memories  
Yes I'm sure we will  
Bring back every thrill  
Make then all lovelier still  
  
When the cherry blossoms start to bloom  
Meet me here in my lonely room  
We'll find a passion filled fantasy  
And this time you will stay with me.  
  
All the misery we knew before  
Stays away when you are at my door  
My heart will sing at every tender touch  
And, oh, you will want me twice as much.  
  
We don't ever have to cry or fight  
Something tells me we can make it right  
Enough of wandering far and wide  
I just can't forget you though I've tried.  
  
This is destiny so why pretend  
Close your eyes, kiss me once again  
I'll always be the only one you need  
So go where your deepest longing leads." All five of the senshi were singing out now, hearts in sequenctial harmony. The voices touched the Gundam pilots, clear songs of love rising from their souls. Five angels stood before them, prizes forbidden to them.  
Usagi, Rei, Ami, Mako, Mina....something seperated them from the other girls. They were all different, though they formed an amazing group of sisters. Like colors of the rainbow, they come together, fusing to form a beautiful power. Something about them made the pilots remember.  
Usagi Tsukino, represented by crystal clear purity, was clearly the leader of the pack. Ami Mizuno, represented by shy blue chastity, was the ice maiden, with a cool, calm, analytical mind. Rei Hino, represented by firey crimson loyality, was the fire angel, with a firey, bold, and fierce temper. Makoto Kino, represented by thunder strong compassion, was the thunder gaurdian, with a protecting gift of strength. And last but not least, Minako Aino, represented by strong golden passion, was the love goddess, with a golden heart.  
They represented different sides of the pilots. Usagi's light to Heero's darkness, Rei's temper to Quatre's sweet disposition, Ami's peace to Duo's restless nature, Minako's blunt honesty to Trowa's quiet mystery, and Makoto's fierce need to protect the weak to Wufei's callouss ways towards them. Light to darkness. Angel to Demon. Peace to Chaos. Thinking of them, Heero finally realized that the four senshi beside his rabbit made his comrades different. Trowa had rarely spoken with emotion before Minako began to flirt with him.  
Wufei had yet to call Makoto weak. Quatre never thought of girls until Rei had come into his life. And Ami had a strange power to be able to control Duo's mischievous nature. And himself. How he acted totally different when beside Usagi. He would steel himself against her. The senshi had stopped their song, serving the meal and poking the pilots to get their attention.  
On each of the plate infront of the ten hungry faces, was a slice of Mako's double fudge triple decker cake. Usagi and Duo were the first to finish, and began to work on the second piece.  
" Usagi! Duo! No more you baka piglets!" Rei cried, watching piece after piece disappear between the two insatiable black holes. Wufei watched, intrigued. Rei had managed to get Duo to listen to her without his stupid moronic response, " You're too up tight, Wu-man."  
But Usagi on the other hand, prepared for verbal battle, did not listen and attacked with a vengeance. Yet Wufei could tell the two shared a deep and personal relationship, something he had never shared with any of the other pilots. But he wanted someone to trust that much, though Duo would never qualify. Maybe Quatre or Heero, they were much more dependable. Or maybe have something like that With Mako. He would have to talk to Minako, Usagi, or Ami about it. And though he admired Rei just as he did with the others, she wasn't too close with Makoto.  
At least not as close the others were. But the girls were all different and maybe Mako and Rei were just a little too alike to be real friends. They all had roles. Mako the dreamer, Mina the popular one, Ami the thinker, Rei the temper flaring ambitious one, and Usagi the clumsy but ridiculously adorable leader. But none of them could compare to Makoto-chan. She was like no one on this earth. Part dreamer, part fighter, all sage. Glancing over to Duo, he saw something he didn't like on his face. Right out and open caring transformed his face. Duo was practically drooling over  
the shy girl next to Usagi. Not that Wufei could blame him. Small, petite, and completely charming, Ami was what a woman should be. Shy, quiet, intelligent, with a subtle feminity that disarmed the cruelest of people. Maybe she could compare to the Jade Goddess. Wufei slipped a hand into his pocket and fingered the ring he bought earlier. Why had he bought it? He wasn' so sure he could like Makoto best now. Not when he thought about it.  
Wufei wasn't the only one who was considering their thoughts on someone dear. Minako also was in a mind troubling puzzle. She liked Trowa alot, those dreams told her alot about him. But what of Quatre? He was sensitively sweet and just as hot as Trowa. The two had a good relationship, but she couldn't choose out of the five, well, four. Wufei *was* Mako's and he wasn't her type anyway. But the others. Duo was way too fun not to flirt with and Quatre was so sweet. Heero was way too cute to pass up and Trowa seemed to like her alot. Minako screwed her face up in thought, thinking about Quatre.  
...He's the next best thing to Trowa, and he's alot more open. I'll have to get him alone tonight and talk...  
" Quatre-san, I need to speak with you. Can we take a walk?" Minako said, watching his face shift from laughing too immediate nervousness.  
" Alright Miss Aino." Quatre rose stiffly from next to Rei, and ignored her glare directed towards Mina-chan. The pair walked off, Rei glaring at them under the moon, looking positively evil.   
Trowa was just as angry, watching Quatre stomp off with *his* girl...his Hime-chan. Trowa was angry and decided to get back at Quatre.  
" Rei-san, Would you like to take a walk? I want to show you something." Trowa said, reaching out for her hand. He had read her mind and she put her hand in his delighted. " I would love to."  
Then the other pair walked off in a different direction, plotting some prank on Mina and Quatre. Wufei decided to take an example and teach Ami some interesting facts about D-baka.  
" Onna-san Ami, would you join me for some ice cream? I have some interesting...facts about Duo I would love to share." Ami laughed, hopped up, and took his hand. " Hey! Wu-man! Get me some strawberry ice cream, will ya?" Duo said, watching the retreating...duo. Usagi's head snapped up.  
" Onegai Ami! Please get me some cookie dough! ONEGAI WUFEI!" Usagi screeched, standing now, watching them from down the street.  
" Oh great, I get to be stuck here with the black hole who steals *MY* cake and the and the scarry, tough, freaky, tomboy who knows how to use a knife!" Duo snapped at Heero, watching Heero's face break out into a grin.  
" Oh my good god in hell, your smiling. What's up Heero-san?" Heero, chuckling softly, pointed a finger behind him. Turning his goofy head around, Duo promptly stopped Mako standing behind him, wielding a spatula. Usagi smiled, waved bye, and began to laugh hard when Duo took off in yet another different direction. Mako wasn't far behind, swinging at Duo. Watchingthem take off was too much for even Heero, and he laughed until his sides hurt.   
" Makoto is too much like .....Wufei f..or comfort. It's nice to think you girls can ..control him." He said, inhaling deeply and still chuckling. Usagi watched him carefully, the boyish looks of his when he finally lightened up was staggering. He was way hotter than Mamo-chan now. The way he looked when something made him happy, was something she'd never seen on a guy.Usagi was looking at him in a new light, and her heart raced at the thought of what she was doing. She caught his own gaze, watching her intently.  
" Heero? Hee-chan? Why are you looking at me? Do I have something on my face?" Usagi said, looking at him watching him turn from a smile into a longing wistful expression. Heero watched her...and matched something in his mind to her.  
  
**flashback**  
  
" Serenity! How can you possibly love a Gaian? Endymion isn't the one for you and you know it!!" Odin said, shaking a silver haired siren by the shoulders. Serenity was on the verge of tears, watching her best friend turn on her for her mother's decision. She had known Odin all her life, having grew up with him, made friends with him, and watched him kill girl hearts without a single malevolent thought. He never knew what he was doing when he hurt somebody and it was usually unintentional. She was leaving Odin to go to Earth and learn more about her gaian lover.  
Odin was livid. How could she do this to him? How could she? Didn't she know? Staring back at the friend he'd known for years, he couldn't believe she had left him.  
" You're leaving me. You'll never belong to me the same way."  
** **  
  
" Oh Hee-chan, can I touch him please!?" Five year-old Serenity 'Usa' Cosmos ran down the white marble path to her friend, Odin 'Hee-chan' Lowe. Not much older than Usa, barely 8, he was holding a white weasel-looking ferret in his tiny arms, laughing when Serenity tried to take him from Hee-chan. " Usa, You can hold him later."  
  
** **  
" I love Endymion, Hee-chan, please understand that. I will always love you as a brother and friend, but never as a lover." Serenity kissed her friend gently on the lips before squeezing him tight and jumping on the teleporter to meet with Prince Endymion.  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
" Usa, Do you like me?" He asked, voice quiet with an underlaying sly tone. Looking into his eyes, Usagi didn't know how she ever said no.   
" Ano....dai suki." Usagi said, blushing faintly. Heero smiled grimly and leaned forward to kiss her gently on the head. A hairs breath from her pale lips, he fully intended to kiss her. But something interrupted them.   
" HEERO!" Duo screamed, Mako-chan running behind him. " People on the ground. D..rained of energy..look dead." Duo puffed through the sentences, voice hoarse from running.  
" O genki desu ka ?!" Usagi said, watching Mako's paled features. Mako just whispered "senshi." and took off running back to the site, Usagi right behind her.   
" Ami! Rei! Minako! Trouble! We need the senshi!" Usagi screeched into her communicator, then transformed.  
" Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!" She said softly from behind a tree. Watching Heero look for her from behind that tree, she instructed Mako to transform too.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami ran down the street, throwing the icecream on the street as she headed for the park where the picnic was located. Wufei never saw Ami so agitated and followed after.  
" Onna! Where the holy hell are you going?"  
" Mercury Star Power! Make up!" Ami said simply, becoming Sailor Mercury as she ran. Wufei just followed, stunned at the henshin but said nothing.  
  
Spotting the running Sailor Venus and Mars, the three were followed by Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. " Sailor Moon is in trouble!"  
" Sailor Moon?" Quatre looked to Trowa, who just shook his head. Quatre couldn't help but disapprove of the horrendous outfit on Rei-chan. If it were to be summed up in one word, that word would be short.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Heero! Get over here!" Usagi screamed watching his eyes open with surprise when he saw Mako. " Quit staring, ecchi!" Mako walked toward Duo with a fist raised. Laughing, he backed off.  
" But Mako-hime, you look so cute in that outfit. Does Ami-chan have one too?" He asked suggestively, watching Mako seeth.  
" Supreme Thunder!" A lightning bolt zipped by his head.  
" Mako! Duo!" Usagi said, threatening to use her wand on them. Then she and Heero walked over to a body and flinched when the saw it. Dark eyes, Dead. They were all dead.  
"....In places of wonder, people often find the most horrible things happen every day. But you must learn to take things as they come and not care anymore. Aww Sailor Moon, You shall be like them if you don't destroy the killer of these men." The voice whispered in the wind, husky and familiar.  
  
..A sword glinted in the moonlight. A mirror reflected the shine and a key trapped it. Teal, Black and Amber. The outer senshi.  
  
" Uranus! Neptune! Pluto!"  
" Koneko,you remembered us. We are here to fight the man known as Treize."  
  
  
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE COMMENTS! FLAMES RANTS CONGRATS ANYTHING!!!!   
  



	6. Ikusano Kokoro: Outer Crisis, Inner Conf...

Ikusano Ranmyaku: Outer Crisis, Inner Confusion: Zechs in the mix  
disclaimer: I won't write one. NYA NYA!!  
AN: Of course Mako will be paired with some one.I might switch the couples around, you never know. I just wanted to throw some conflict in there. And before I get bricks thrown at me, There...oddly enough is no Relena bashing in this chapter. I'm not saying there won't be, because she disgusts me. But I know there are Relena fans out there, and I don't fancy getting a million hate mails from them all.  
  
  
Usagi gasped excitedly when she saw Haruka and ran to hug her. But a space sword stopped her. The blade inches from her throat, Haruka looked at her regrettedly.  
" Don't touch me Koneko-chan. Because of you and the inner senshi, the Silver Millenium Universe is in Chaos. And Queen Serenity, told us to either kill those men that are harboring you, or take you by force.  
the fabric of Destiny cannot be rewritten. And you! You, Baka onna, are causing the things to crumble. Tokyo has been ravaged by New youma, and Chibi-moon has barely managed to protect the civilians. You have shirked your duty to the Earth and Moon Kingdoms! All to flirt in a new world with some guy who has no inkling of how important you are!  
How could you do that to us!" Haruka said, her eyes coldly familiar. Heero clenched his hands, knuckles white and face cold. He took two steps to Haruka and punched her in the face. She barely moved and didn't flinch. And the fact that she smiled at him as if he knew nothing enraged him further. " Yes you're the one. You and him and the others."  
Usagi opened her mouth to say something, but said nothing." Ruka-chan. Michi-chan. Suna-chan!" She began to cry as even the most loyal of the outer senshi turned from her and walked away. But Haruka turned back, eyes taunting and cold. " What of Mamoru?! Is he far from your thoughts as well?" She asked, smiling grimly before disappearing in the darkness.  
" Mamoru?" Heero asked, turning to Usagi's trembling form. Tears fell from her blue eyes, regret and sadness falling from her face. Heero just opened his arms to her, and she stepped between them. Usagi's tears unnerved him, knowing how happy she could be.She was his Usa, his bunny, his angel. Tenchi no Tenshi if you will, (that's Angel of The heaven and earth). Sobbing, she clung to him, needing he quiet strength he fed into her. She knew something that she had feared would happen.  
She was becoming extremely attracted to him. " Usa-chan. Look at me. Who or what is Mamoru?" He asked quietly, watching her face shift from sadness to guilt.  
" Mamoru is...is my closest friend." She said, lying through her teeth. She just couldn't say what he really was to her. Her heart was in Chaos, guilt shadowing every beat of life that flowed in her body. Baka Onna...The insult resounded in her ears, over and over. Chibi-Usa-chan...Rabbit...Rabbit...what have I done?! The tears began to flow freely again. Choked sobs poured from her throat, the guilt far too much to handle.  
.....If anything happens, I'll be there to fix it...That's what she had told the voice who had granted her thirst for adventure. ....Two weeks free... What happened?!.. Oh Kami-sama, what have I done!?... She was trembling again anger and hurt filling her.  
" Mamo-chan! Chibi-Usa-chan!!" Usagi tore herself from the comforting warmth around her and ran off into the woods. Mako-chan watched in an abated breath as Usagi took off.  
" Usagi! Matte!" Her words went unheeded as Usagi tore a path deeper into the wooded area behind her. Usagi was in horrible turmoil, fierce self loathing beating at her.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
" Sailor Moon! We'll never forgive you for what you did! You almost destroyed the world!" Haruka threw insults at the moon princess, voice hurt and angry. Michiru just stood in silence and looked at Usagi with reproachful eyes. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune prepared the attack they would use to end Sailor Moon's life. "...Deep Submerge." "World Shaking!"...The mighty force of the energy fusing together stunned the inner senshi, who where forced by Mamoru to stand back and watch helplessly.  
" This is her battle. You must not interfere." He said, the strain on watching his future wife get battered hard on him. Rei began to grow worried, when Usagi refused to fight back. " Ahh..." The whimper came like a scream to Mako, Ami, Rei, and Mina. Rei and Mako rushed forward, only to be stopped by Mamoru's restraining arm.  
" No! This is her fight! She has to prove herself to them, or they will never accept her for what she is." Mamoru began to grow angry, but held himself back just as he held the inners back. Crash, another whimper. Slap, another whimper. Slam, another whimper. Sailor Moon was battered by Haruka, who flinched inside everytime it happened.  
....Oh Koneko-chan, please fight back. You have to prove!...Please Usagi-chan... Haruka was in horror. Her Koneko refused to fight back.  
" Come on you, coward! Fight!" Haruka cried, worried about how far this had to go. Michiru looked worried too, but didn't hold back like Haruka had too. She wasn't as strong as Haruka or Mako and her punches didn't cause much damage. But Usagi just stood there, taking blow after blow after blow. Usagi stood shakily after everytime she was knocked to her knees. Haruka had no choice but to use the Space Sword. She wouldn't kill Usagi, she could never go that far, but she could scare some fighting out of her.  
She grabbed the sword from out of no where and had it suddenly before her neck. It was inches from her throat, the point glimmering in the sunlight. Michiru looked shocked, never thinking Ruka-chan could go that far. But she palyed along, taking out her mirror and heading towards Usagi. Haruka was about to take a swing at Usagi when her symbol, the symbol of the destined leader of the senshi, appeared on her forehead and she began to glow dimly. All she did was raise her head and Michiru and Haruka were forced back into the very same wall they had thrown Usagi into.  
Haruka smiled softly to herself and turned to kneel at Usagi's feet. Michiru came and did the same.  
" Now and forever, you're our princess." They both rose after saying that simple sentence and disappeared among the wreckage.  
" Ruka-chan..."  
  
*end*  
  
" Heero-san ne, where's Usagi-chan?!" said a huffing Minako, finally finding Mako, Duo and Heero an hour later. Rei eyed the dead body with suspicion, noticing it had been drained of all energy. Rei just walked over to it to check a pulse, but it was gone. Much to Ami's dismay, who had came running as Rei was standing with the dead body beside her, she recognized the body. It was Hilde Shi, her oneesan from her dream. Duo, the braided baka goofball, never went near it. Niether had Heero, being to preoccupied with Usagi. She had left about 15 minutes ago.  
" Hilde-chan!" Ami ran up to the limp body of her friend on the floor, tears flooding her eyes. They went falling unnoticed as Duo heard Ami's cry and walked dumbfounded in shock. Duo's eyes looked empty and souless, so shocked was he. Hilde, the woman his affections had been directed too most of the time. Hilde was the love of his life, until Ami..and the others had shattered it. But his fun, spirted Hilde meant so much to him. The happy funny Hilde became a lifeless doll on the floor, devoid of a soul. Ami was sobbing over the body, while the other senshi stood in silence. They didn't know her enought to understand the loss, though they were saddened by her death.  
Rei knelt down to the body again, checking panickedly for a pulse. Anything that would stop Ami's sobbs. Besides Usa-chan, Ami was the closest to Rei and meant much to her. Feeling along her neck and hands, she finally felt the small pulse that held life so preciously in it's grasp. But she had been there for many an hour and it might be to late to save her.  
" Ami-chan, she's alive, but in a very bad condition. We need to find Usagi! She's the only one who can heal her. I don't know how to give her my energy." Rei said sadly, watching hope flicker in Duo's eyes before it was roughly staunched.  
  
.....Tell Ami to kiss her forehead... The voice floated out of no where but filled Rei's ears. She did as she was told and had Ami kissing her head. The sign of Mercury glimmered faintly on Hilde and her breath became labored but deep. Her heart beating, she opened her eyes. "Duo, Where am I? Where is the monster?!" She said excitedly, the symbol still glimmering on her forehead. The young woman hugged Duo fiercely and began to chatter about what happened.  
" How where they killed, Hilde-chan?" Duo asked, pointing to the rest of the bodies not far from them. Her eyes clouded with tears, but she promptedly explained.  
" We were attacked by a man calling himself Templar. He said that the decendants of the senshi must join him or die. Senshi, funny how that name seems so familiar." The other senshi gasped as the symbol glimmered even brighter.." Then he attacked me."  
Ami registered all that facts that Hilde had told them, but it just didn't make sense. Duo's face contorted in anger. He walked over to the dead bodies, surprised to find Cathrine Bloom, Relena Peacecraft, Dorothy Catalonia, and Sally Po. Duo's indigo eyes widened in shock. He motioned over to the other guys, who where watchign Hilde with wary eyes. Quatre rushed over, but the others shuffled behind. Quatre's sweet eyes widened too, seeing Dorothy dead on the floor. He mumbled her name softly before falling next to her to check for a pulse. It was non existant. " She's dead." He didn't notice Rei coming over.  
" To think, I was afraid of her in my dreams." She laughed softly, but no mirth came. Quatre didn't know what to say. Dorothy, vibrant radiant, war ridden Dorothy, finally dead. Emotionless, Quatre stood up, schooling his feature to be calm. Heero had no such luck. Relena was dead. Now that was a shock.The Relena he couldn't kill, was dead in a small instant. Not sure whether to be happy or not, He felt for a pulse, which too was non existant. He never LIKED Relena persay, but he could never kill her. Just the fact that she dared to change him, was enough. Something inside him snapped at seeing her limp body.  
Unthinking and unbidden, the tears came. Not from the loss of her life, because she pestered him all the freaking time, but for the simple loss of life itself. She didn't deserve to die. No one actually does, but this was a pure waste of something strong and beautiful. " Call Milliardo. He'll have to know." Heero gestured to Duo and Duo was off in a flash, looking for a pay phone. The only one showing pain openly was amazingly Trowa. Tears didn't flow down his cheeks like Heero but There was open suffering on his face that few people had ever seen. And today eight people saw that.  
But it affected two people the most. Minako came rushing over, quick to hug him tight. Quatre came too, sitting down next to Trowa, blue eyes sad. Rei, not to be out done, stayed with Dorothy, chanting prayers over her. .......Kiss her fore head, Rei-chan.... The voice again floated out of no where. Rei trusted the familliar voice. It was serene and calming. Kneeling down to kiss her forehead, Rei pressed her lips against Dorothy's head swiftly, almost afraid of what would happen. The symbol of Mars glowed dimmly on her forehead, and the same happened to Dorothy. The symbol disappeared from Rei and glimmering brightly on Dorothy. She opened her her eyes and let the life giving intake fill her.  
Minako saw Rei waking up Dorothy and was amazed. .....Minako-chan Kiss her forehead.... The voice was familiar and Minako did as told, watching the Symbol of Venus glimmer on on Cathrine's forehead. And like the rest of them, Her eye's flew open and she took a deep breath. Only this time, as soon as Cathrine awoke, Trowa hugged her tightly. " Cathrine... What happened?" Minako watched the two hug tightly and begin to talk in whispers. Minako was almost angry at what she had done. Quatre nudged her caught the look of outrage on her face and laughed. " That's Trowa's sister."   
Dorothy and Rei walked over to Quatre, and Quatre stood up. Looking stunned, He walked over to Dorothy and smiled at her. Rei nodded at Quatre, smiling and left the group. She headed in the direction Usagi had ran but hours ago. Ami had caught Rei-chan's look of worry and followed behind her. Sally Po was the only other one alive, she was stronger the the rest of the girls and she had no need of real energy transfer. But her condition was life threatening. Mako had be kneeling next o Wufei, who had a hard look of determination on his face. Makoto picked Sally up, which was no easy task, considering she was older an weighed more. " Damn, what does she eat?" Wufei just glared at Mako, her statement striking a cord in him.  
" Just pick her up, we have to find a hospital!" Mako followed the shouting Wufei and began running behind him.   
  
All of them were awake but Relena. Heero picked up her limp body and walked away from the group. Minako caught the look on his face and it scared her. There was so much rage in his face. She couldn't let Usagi have a man that looked like this. She left Trowa's side and followed Heero in the shadows. Determined to find what made him tick, Minako watched him lie Relena down in a small rose garden. He studied her face, which oddly did not look peaceful. Her pale hair was matted with sticks and brush, and her face had nicks and scratches everywhere. There was no hint of the beauty that was before, but a subtle sadness at the life crushed. " Relena-Hime..." The mumbled name came from him softly, like an endearment.  
Minako gasped, and covered her mouth to muffle it. He was in love with this girl. If he knew it or not, he was. The love goddess knew things other people did not. But he loved Usagi too. That was evident. Ahh poor Usagi-chan...  
Heero knelt and kissed Relena's forehead..and strangely the sign of the moon appeared. It glimmered brightly.  
" Heero-kun.."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
i No!! This can't be happening. Mamo-chan! Chibi-Usa-chan! /i  
Usagi ran until she was out of breath. She found a strange clearing and fell to her knees sobbing.  
" What have I done?! Oh Heero-san. I can't like you! I love Mamo-chan!" Usagi looked around her, the river of tears unceasing.   
" What are you doing out here, miss?" came a solidly male voice. Zechs Marquise stared at the younger woman, watching her carefully. Usagi gulped and stood up rapidly.  
" I'm trying to find some solace...please leave me alone." Usagi said softly, turning from him. The tears struck Zechs, stunning him. He wanted to hold her, to tell her everything was fine. ...I don't even know what is wrong with her! HEll, I don't even know her!!What are these feelings.  
" Miss, I'm sure whatever you're feeling, I could help." He said walking at siting next to her.  
" Alright..." His presence was comforting, She had to admit. Soon she was telling him the whole story. It came slowly at first, than came gushing out.  
" And now I can't face Heero-san. Or my...... my boyfriend and daughter." She looked up at Milliardo with her sapphire blue eyes, tears making them sparkle. Then and there he fell for the 15 year old girl next to him. It didn't matter that he was older than her. Zechs was in fact, older than her by nine years.( IE. HE's 24) He fell for her hard.  
She began to cry again, sobs wracking her body. The man next to her drew her close and hugged her tight. She looked up at him to say thank you, But when the Lightning Count saw those sparkling eyes of hers, He could help himself. He leaned down to kiss her, going slowly as not to scare her. She didn't back away, and just let the kiss come. It was just a gentle brush of the lips, but that brush made her feel on fire.  
" Usagi-san.."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*5 hours later*  
  
Rei and Ami hadn't been able to find Usagi and had been all but dragged away to a local motel.  
" We'll stay here until we can find them." Quatre told everyone.  
Heero and Relena shared a room, much to Duo's disgust. Duo, Hilde and Ami shared one room. Dorothy refused to bunk with Quatre and offered a room for her and Cathrine. Quatre would be staying with Trowa, Minako, and Rei.   
They had finally settled in their rooms and everyone but two people where asleep. Heero walked out of his room only to find Rei sitting outside.  
" Rei-san, Who is Mamoru?" Heero asked her, watching her jump from her chair.   
".... He's Usagi's..best friend." She said, watching his face grow cold.  
" She's in love with him, right?"  
"...Yes Heero-kun. She is. They're a couple. They have a daughter. Please don't get between them, Heero-kun."  
  
  
AN: YEah I left you hanging. You'll find out everything in the next chapter! Yes I added Zechs. I love him!! I had to!  



	7. Ikusano Kokoro: Nobles and Gods: Duo's i...

Ikusano Kokoro: Nobles and Gods: Duo's in trouble  
  
AN: Chapter seven!! I never thought I'd get this far. The story isn't long enough though!! My head is swimming with ideas and I have to write this quickly. I need help for the ending. I plan on writing multiple endings. And I have ideas I have decided that I would send out to my readers and check out what they think.  
If you want to see my ideas and possibly comment on them, email me at guardian_raine@sailormoon.com  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Quatre, What are you doing here?" Princess "Michiru" Kaioh Neptune walked over to her ward, watching him blush furiously. He was watching Princess "Minako" Aino Venus again, who was laughing with Princess Jupiter in the Moon gardens. He glanced at the love goddess who was smiling at something Kino-san had said. Embarrassed, he ran down the lane running into Duo, who was also spying on the girls. " Duo! What are you doing?!" Quatre whapped Duo on the back of the head and began to argue with him.  
Jupiter had heard them arguing and came to investigate the noises. When she came up behind them, she whapped Duo on the back of the head as well. Minako laughed at Duo's grimace and grabbed Quatre's arm. She watched him gulp nervously and laughed hard. Duo winked suggestively at Jupiter and held out his hand. She snorted, punched him in the shoulder and ran when he began to chase her. Two streaks passed by Venus and Quatre, who where currently flirting. They saw Princess "Mako" Kino Jupiter run straight into Princess " Rei" Hino Mars and Chang Wufei.  
They where arguing about the betrothal plans he and Princess " Ami" Mizuno Mercury had planned. " She loves Lotus flowers! Not lilies!" Mars shrieked, throwing up her hands in frustration. Just as the words came out, she was bushed over by a wildly running Quatre. They both fell to the ground, Mars letting out a startled shriek as they went. His head layed on something soft and Quatre was mortified to find hmself laying on Rei's breast. Duo, who was surprisingly acrobatic, jumped over Wufei and ran straight into Mercury, who had been talking with Trowa about various politics. But unlike Quatre he stopped himself from falling and wrapped his arms around her.  
" Help! Mako-chan is freaking mad!" He hugged Ami tightly almost using her as a shield. But Jupiter who had tried to jump over Wufei, was currently being held by a fuming scholar. He had accidentally kissed her forehead and her symbol glimmered at the touch. Trowa managed to stop a flying Minako, who had knocked him over as well. Trowa was blushing furiously at their closeness. This was generally not "proper" but Minako and Rei didn't care. Infact, Minako kissed Trowa on the cheek. A sudden burst of laughing revealed that the little escapade had an audience. All of the men besides Duo were blushing, and currently the only girls who weren't beet red was Mako and Minako.  
Makoto was furious and Minako was smiling. The viewers turned out to be the outer realm princesses. Princess Neptune stood with the others, winking at Quatre. Princess " Haruka" Tenoh Uranus was laughing at a furious Wufei and Princess " Setsuna" Meioh Pluto was chuckling at Trowa's embarrassment. Even young Princess " Hotaru" Tomoe Saturn, was smiling back at Duo's cocky grin. And then they heard another silvery tinkling laugh. Odin Lowe and Serenity Cosmos pushed through the outers to see what was happening.  
" O..Ohayo Usa-hime." Ami gave Usagi a brave smile and pushed Duo off of her. He grinned, kissing her hand until Wufei glared at him. " D-baka, you had better back off from my betrothed." Wufei hissed evilly, glaring at his "companion". Duo blanched and began to run down the hall, hopping over Hotaru. Rei took the hint and glanced at Minako, who was currently flirting with Trowa..her intended. She glared bloody murder at Mina-chan, who flinched and began to run down the hall. Rei followed, glaring at her prey.  
Serenity burst into giggles again, watching Duo dash down the hall much in the same manner as Minako was. Ami sighed, grabbed Trowa's arm and walked off in the direction of the gardens challenging him to a chess match. Jupiter snorted at Wufei's retreating back and and grabbed Quatre's hand to pull him up. Then they headed to the kitchen to have Mako fix him her favorite lunch and tea, while Quatre just would eat.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rei heard someone playing the violin softly in the rose section of the gardens. The music was elegant and soft, enchanting. Soon a second violin joined the first, forming a duet of elegance. The sound entranced her, causing Princess Mars to look for it's source. She came upon a beautiful grove surrounded by roses and casablanca flowers. They were her absolute favorite, causing her to smile softly. Quatre didn't notice Rei coming, his eyes closed as he worked his hand back and forth over the instrument. He was beautiful in an unearthly way, like he belonged in a grove with unicorns at his feet, nuzzling. Princess Neptune was beside him, looking at her ward affectionately.  
" You'll make a girl a wonderful husband someday." The words resounded in her head. Wonderful husband...yeah for Princess Venus. Watching Neptune leave the grove, Rei walked over to Quatre. He was still oblivious to her presence, playing his violin. He was playing rapidly picking up the tempo into a song that breathed of the horrors of war. Rei listened on, emotions ripping through her. She suddenly had the strangest urge to cry. The tears were welling up in her indigo eyes and spilling down her face. Rei watched in silence until Quatre suddenly halted. He turned to look at her, his eyes widening with concern.  
" Princess Mars? What's wrong?" Rei only shook her head and smiled through her disturbing tears. She wiped them away gently, chuckling as she did.   
" There's nothing wrong. It's just that your music affected me. It was so beautiful and touching, it made me cry. You're very good at it." Quatre felt the heat rising and turned away, pleased but embarrassed. He started to play again, something light and happy. The tune was serene and elegant again, leaving Rei to smile happily. Quatre was caught up in his music again, but this time knowing he had an audience.   
" Could you teach me how to play?" The soft inquery reached his ears, stopping the music that flowed from him. He smiled sheepishly and nodded yes, motioning for her to come over. Rei immediately stood up and walked over, picking up the instrument gingerly. Quatre set it up for her, leaning over her shoulder as he did. To show a few simple notes, He covered Rei's hands with his own, still looking over her shoulder, and directed her in how to play a first note. Rei laughed as a long clear note rang out. And then Quatre began to play, gliding her fingers across the strings, the tune was so sweet and sad, the tears began to well up again, causing her to sniffle. Once again, Quatre was mortified, only this time, becuase he had made someone cry.  
" Mars-hime...." He began, prepared to stammer his apologies only to be cut off.   
" Please call me Rei." She said, looking up at him. That was all it took, he couldn't help himself. Venus be damned, this was the woman he wanted. He kissed her softly, uncertain and gentle. He waited for her to back away, to slap him and run, but it never happened. Rei's own hand reached up to deepen the pressure, gently coaxing Quatre's lips to part. When they did, Rei invaded the silken cavatie, testing herself and him. Quatre, who was tired of being teased, finally took lead and began to kiss back, hands caught in her hair, drawing her closer. Nothing registered. Not Trowa, Not Venus, Not the fact that they were engaged to other people. All that mattered was the two people in their own little world. Rei finally pulled away, smiling uncertainly at Quatre.  
He blushed, looking at his feet.   
" Quatre-kun.." And his name, Quatre snapped up his head to look at her. He blushed again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Screams. Screams was all she heard. Tears running down her face, Sailor Mars watched as the Moon Kingdom was decimated before her eyes. Beryl, Queen of Earth, had destroyed the moon kingdom, one planet at a time. Her planet hadn't been spared and the outersenshi were destroyed first. The only senshi spared was Sailor Pluto, who was currently guarding the gates of time. The senshi had been picked off and their fiance's destroyed. Only The moon princess remained and her betrothed, Prince Endymion. She didn't know if Trowa still lived, and she was currently scared for him and Quatre, the man she secretly harbored a deep passion for.  
" You can't have Serenity!" The shreik was heard in the distance, causing Mars to run to the throne room. Screams perpetuated through her head, ringing in her ears. When she got there it was to late, Odin had killed himself protecting Serenity. Endymion was dead too, lying before Mars. The inner senshi were laying around, dead, in odd angles, blood staining the marble floor. Wufei was dead, having died protecting Jupiter. Trowa was dead, having been killed fighting with Venus. Duo was dead, having been killed warning Mercury, who laid beside him. But Quatre, dear Quatre was still alive. Eyes flaring, He ran over to Serenity, drawing his sword.  
" You'll never have Serenity!" Quatre had watched his friends die one by one. He wasn't about to let his Princess die as well. Nor his Rei. She wouldn't die. He refused to let her. A sudden scream was heard through out the throne room. " Usagi-hime!" Rei's screech of pain caused Quatre to turn and gasp. Rei had been hit by a Youma, a stupid lowly youma that had gotten her when her back was turned. She fell to the ground in pain, blood staining her white fuku.  
" Fire Soul!" The flame scorched the youma into ashes, but Mars was fatally wounded. Quatre stood beside Serenity still, torn between Duty and desire. Serenity lunged for Venus's bloodied sword, driving it into her body.   
" Protect Rei, Quatre-chan.." Her voice faded with the wind. Tears flowing down his face, He ran over to Rei, who was still breathing, but weakly.   
" Rei-chan, please dont die on me.." Quatre said feverantly. She smiled painfully at him, mouthing the words kiss me. And he did, hungerily and furious. Another stray Youma, who was behind Quatre, stabbed him in the thigh. Rei eyes flared with rage.  
" Quatre-san...please.." He still continued to kiss her. " Aishiteru, Quatre-san."  
" Aishiteru..Rei.." They died a few moments later, still embracing..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Aishiteru, Rei-chan...." Quatre shot up out of bed, sweating. What was that whole thing about anyway? Disturbing dreams, strange girls, people drained of energy. How deep did it run? Quatre glanced at the three other people sleeping in the room. Minako, Rei and Trowa. There where only two beds and Rei had refused to sleep with Minako. Trowa had no problem sleeping with Minako, who had fallen asleep almost imeddiately. Rei on the other hand left Quatre's side in the middle of the night, promising to come back. It had to be about 3 in the morning when Quatre awoke from the dreams. Funny how they seemed so real.. like memories. Rei was tossing and turning, looking worried. She was mumbling something in her sleep. " No..Trowa..no..please..save yourself.."  
The word were hurried and panicked. Quatre tried to calm her by rubbing her arm. Laying back down, he watched her turn over to him. " Quatre-san...please..Aishiteru.." Rei slowly opened her eyes, meeting warm ice blue. Quatre looked worried, his gaze on Rei's dark eyes. She sought quiet soothing warmth and in Quatre she found it. Rei scooted over to Quatre, her eyes troubled, and buried her head in the hollow of his shoulder. The tears came, her crying muffled in his shoulder. Quatre began to make soothing noises, wrapping his arms around her.   
" Quatre-san..arigato." Rei said, voice trembling. She calmed herself, looked at his eyes, and promptly scooted abit from him. Blushing fiery red, Quatre didn't protest when she scooted over. After a while, his breathing became deep and even, telling Rei that he was asleep. Rei scowled and then smiled. " Just like Usagi-chan." And then she stepped out of bed to look at the stars outside. That's when she had found Heero, thinking deeply. Rei looked astonished to see him out here and asked him what was wrong.  
" I don't know. Tsukino-san makes me feel like being kind. I've never felt anything but the cold wave of duty. All my life it has been mission accepted, mission completed." Heero still looked cold and distant like he always did. Rei glanced at him, sat down, and told him to tell her what was up. Heero looked pained and told her his problems. Roughly an hour later, When Heero had finally given up his rant, Rei was looking panicked herself. He can't be in love with Usagi-chan! No. The Outers were right, destiny can't be rewritten. Heero glared at her, noticing she had gone pale. " Is there something so wrong with that? Am I not allowed to feel?! Everyone thinks I'm a monster with no heart!" Heero stood up, glaring at her, rather hurt, and walked back into his room, slamming the door as he went.  
" Heero-kun.." She glared back at him...no...the door and walked back into her own room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo woke up to the smell of cookies, freshly baked. Ami and Hilde were in the small kitchenette, fixing a quick breakfast of oat meal, toast, orange juice, and cookies. Hilde was slathering thick jelly over the toast and Ami was mixxing sugar into the oatmeal. Duo sniffed the air again, his stomach rumbling. He got up, and walked into the room, disregarding the fact he had only his pants on and was shirtless. He tapped Ami on the head, grinning sleepily.   
" Hey, is that breakfast?" He asked, pointing the variation of food on the table. Ami turned to look at him and blushed almost imeddiatly.  
" D-baka, put a shirt on!" Hilde said almost, smacking him on the back of the head.The grin disappeared and a guilty flush came over him. He walked out, returning later with a white t-shirt. The meal had been sorted out, all the gundam pilots and girls, minus Wufei and Mako (they're still with Sallly Po) were eating various forms of food. The oatmeal and cookies had been dished out, orange juice served, and toast being made. Duo nudged between Heero and Rei who were giving each other dirty looks. He asked Rei to pass him his food, she glanced at him, mumbled something and gave him a bowl of oatmeal. He looked at the bowl, noticing it had been eaten out of.  
" Uh, Rei-chan, this is someones." He said, raisign an eyebrow at her. It had been her own. Quatre looked concerned.   
" Rei-chan, is something wrong?"He asked quietly, looking directly at her. She looked at him, Heero, and at the rest of the senshi. She glared at Duo, grabbed her food, dumped it on Heero's head and stormed out of the room. Everyone looked surprised, especially Quatre and Relena. Relena spurted on something about rudeness and having no manners and proceeded to clean Heero up. Quatre jumped up from his seat, rushed out the door, and followed her as she left the motel and headed out into the parking lot. She seemed angry...deeply furious. Rei didn't even notice Quatre following her.  
" Rei! Where are you going?!" She turned to see Quatre standing behind her, a worried expression on his face. Rei turned pale. She rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him. Sh whipered her worries in his ear, not minding the closeness between them.  
" I need to find Usagi....I just do! She's in danger, I can feel it!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Heero pushed Relena away, shaking his head furiously. The slop on his head flew every which way, hitting Duo who was near him. Duo growled with anger, whiped the slop of his face and shook his hands to be rid of it. The stuff landed in Minako's hair, causing her to grin evilly.She clawed the slop from her hair, gathered as much as she could, and flung it back at Duo. The problem was, her aim, and she didn't even get to throw it. It fell out of Minako's hand on to Trowa's head. That finalized the food fight's little begining. He grabbed his bowl and tipped it on Minako's head, trying hard not to chuckle as she flew into a rage. She grabbed her own bowl and threw it at Relena, who was standing next to Heero watching in horror as it came flying at her. The pacifist princess blushed furiously and wrung the oatmeal out of her hair onto the top of Ami's head.  
Ami had enough. She watched the food fight evolve into a major war. A door opened roughly, a surprised Wufei and Laughing Makoto enjoying the show. But they only enjoyed it until, Duo aimed a bowl at Trowa, who ducked, and caused Wufei and Mako to get splattered with the stuff. The gales of laughter ceased, only to be replaced with twin growls of rage. Ami had enough of this. She did the only thing she could.  
" Mercury Star Power! Make up!" Sailor Mercury stood on the table, ceasing all flinging of food. " Alright! Stop now before I have to sub due you all!" Mako and Minako stopped, but Duo...being the obnoxious lovable annoying person he is, threw a cookie at her. She grinned wickedly, causing several peple to blink in amazment.   
" Shabon Spray Freezing!" Heero, Duo, and Hilde where all iced in their spots. She turned and did the same to Trowa, Cathrine and Dorothy. Then she stared at Wufei, causing him to back away.  
" Heh heh heh...Not me, Ami-san." Duo growled, struggling against the ice bonds that held him. No why Wufei was going to get away with that one.  
" He hit me with a bowl!" Duo said, nodding in Wufei's direction. Ami looked back at Wufei, mumbled gomen, and did the same to him. Mako and Mina disappeared out the door while Ami punished everyone by reading out of her algebra book. Wufei gave Duo a glare that said, " I'll kill you as soon as this is over, Maxwell."  
Rei was currently telling Quatre about the moon kingdom and the Silver Millenium. His eyes widened when she told him everyone was at peace and the princesses of those planets were the senshi them selves.  
" The whole universe was under Serenity's kind rule. That was true peace. But even then there were guardian princesses. They protected the goddess Serenity's daughter from harm, often forgoing their own safety. Those Princesses where us, the sailor senshi. In those old times, Our current leader wasn't Sailor Moon, as she was the princess we guarded, integral to keeping the Universe at peace. Sailor Venus was the leader then, the commander of the inner senshi. The outer senshi had Sailor Saturn as their leader. The Guardian Princesses of the Outer Realm, they protected the vast reaches for Queen Serenity. I was Princess Hino Mars, Otherwise known as Rei. I protected people in the name of flames and all their passion. I hate to say it, But I was the soldier of war. I had dreams of the past last night. That's why I couldn't sleep, Quatre-san." Dreams of the past? Quatre thought about his own dreams.  
They where vivid now, replaying in his mind. The visions had been familiar, like a destiny gone wrong. Princess Rei Hino Mars, That had been the girl in his dream. She had a striking resemblance to Rei, though the princess had striking flaming red hair and eyes. But the posture and beauty remained the same. Their wasn't only her, but eight others. The most disturbing of which where outer realm princesses. Princess Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto. Neptune had been playing with him in the rose gardens when Princess Mars had come to listen.   
" You were Princess Mars..did you have red hair and eyes in the past?" He asked wanting to know more about her, and the connection she had with his dream princess.  
" Hai..How did you know that?" Rei asked him, turning to Quatre in shock. He just blushed, thinking about the kiss. Rei glanced at him, noting the blush and began to wonder what he was blushing about.  
" Hey, Quatre-kun. Rei-chan, the baka pilots are in need of your assistance. Ami iced them up for being bad. Duo especially." Rei blanched and ran back into Ami's hotel room and let out a gasp. "Ami-chan! What did you do?!" She sat playing with Heero's laptop, that he had brought into the room before breakfast. He was shivering, glaring at Ami, and trying to tell Duo to stop whining.  
" LET ME OUTTA HERE, REI-CHAN! PLEASE!" Rei nodded numbly, and took out several oufudas (sp?) and began to perform, Akuryu Taisan.  
The small anti evil scrolls melted the ice, releasing the pilots and gundam girls. Relena stood up imeddiately, glared at Rei and proceeded to yell at her about this being her fault.  
" I can't believe you'd start this! I thought you of all the senshi would have the dignity to have some pride." Rei turned, her temper just a little to raw. Her eyes blazing fire, she advanced on her prey. Duo sat back to watch the fight begin. Rei grabbed a fork from the now demolished kitchen, and chucked it so hard at Relena's head, it stuck in the wall behind her. The pacifist princess blanched, eyes wide. Shocked, she turned and fled from the room, Rei intent on chasing Relena. Only three people held her back, Wufei, Quatre and Heero. She struggled against the three men, Quatre running up to her front, pushing her back. The pissed off priestess was strong, no doubt about that.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi woke up about 11:00 in the morning, in a strange room. She was sitting on a canopy bed, the sunlight filtering through a bright glittering window. She yawned, pulled away the sheets, and threw her body over the side of the bed. She walked over to the chestnut dresser alongside the bed, and searched the drawers for some clothes. She did this all with out thinking, thinking she was back in Tokyo. All she found was men's clothes. " Shimatta! Where the hell are my clothes?" She looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing *ANY* clothes.   
" AHHH! Where are my clothes?! Where am I?!" 


	8. Ikusano Kokoro:Gods in pursuit

Chapter Eight: RUN DUO RUN!  
  
An: Finally chapter 8. This will feature alot of scenes of Duo getting chased. Hence the name ^______^ But I'm not getting anymore reviews! *sniff* I NEED reviews!  
  
  
  
  
Rei had locked herself in her's and Minako's room. She sat on the bed, thinking profusely about Usagi.   
" Where are you, Usagi-chan?" She focused on that thought, concentrating her energy on meditation. She usaully found an answer in thinking like this. IN most meditation, you would clear your mind, But Rei was thinking of all possiblities, and they flashed before her eyes.  
" I am Fire. Fire is Light. I am Fire. Fire is sight! I am fire. Fire is Light. I am fire. Fire is sight!"  
She repeated the phrases over and over, staring hard at a candle she had lit in front of herself.   
" Kougai Faia. Fire Reveal. Kougai Faia. Fire Reveal!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo, Quatre, Minako and Ami all listened in on the door.  
" She's been in there for hours." Minako said, looking worried and trying the door knob again only to find it locked.  
" Is she always like this?" came another voice. Trowa, Heero, Makoto, and Wufei all stood next to the others. Wufei had asked that question, surprised at the fire princess's determination. Makoto nodded, looking back at the locked door. Duo, used to getting people to open up, began to pound on the door.  
" Open up, Rei-chan!" He began to kick the door, determined to bug the woman into opening the door. If she was anything like Heero or Wufei, and he knew she was, Rei'd go after him with something.   
" No! Don't interrupt her!" Ami said, cringing. But the pounding continued never the less.After about 15 minutes, a click was heard. The door opened slowly, and a flaming furious Rei stood in the door.Eyes blazing, Rei smiled menacingly. With a war cry, she began to run after Duo, who already tore out of the room. Wufei, rather enjoying this turn of events, ran after Rei, intending to watch the whole thing. Heero, actaully afraid for the braided baka, chased after wufei.One by one, all eight of them began to chase after Duo.  
" Now You've done it baka!" Minako shouted, out of breath quickly.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo managed to hide in a tree outside the inn where the senshi had stayed. He quickly feel asleep, tired of running from Wufei and Rei.  
  
~*~  
  
  
" ITAI!" Quatre began to laugh at Duo Maxwell, as he was spying on his betrothed, Jupiter-hime.   
" What did you do that for?"  
" You shouldn't be doing that!"  
Jupiter had heard them arguing and came to investigate the noises. When she came up behind them, she whapped Duo on the back of the head. Minako laughed at Duo's grimace and grabbed Quatre's arm. She watched him gulp nervously and laughed hard. Duo winked suggestively at Jupiter and held out his hand. She snorted, punched him in the shoulder and ran when he began to chase her. Two streaks passed by Venus and Quatre, who where currently flirting. They saw Princess "Mako" Kino Jupiter run straight into Princess " Rei" Hino Mars and Chang Wufei.  
They where arguing about the betrothal plans he and Princess " Ami" Mizuno Mercury had planned. " She loves Lotus flowers! Not lilies!" Mars shrieked, throwing up her hands in frustration. Just as the words came out, she was bushed over by a wildly running Quatre. They both fell to the ground, Mars letting out a startled shriek as they went. His head layed on something soft and Quatre was mortified to find hmself laying on Rei's breast. Duo, who was surprisingly acrobatic, jumped over Wufei and ran straight into Mercury, who had been talking with Trowa about various politics. But unlike Quatre he stopped himself from falling and wrapped his arms around her.  
" Help! Mako-chan is freaking mad!" He hugged Ami tightly almost using her as a shield. But Jupiter who had tried to jump over Wufei, was currently being held by a fuming scholar. He had accidentally kissed her forehead and her symbol glimmered at the touch. Trowa managed to stop a flying Minako, who had knocked him over as well. Trowa was blushing furiously at their closeness. This was generally not "proper" but Minako and Rei didn't care. Infact, Minako kissed Trowa on the cheek. A sudden burst of laughing revealed that the little escapade had an audience. All of the men besides Duo were blushing, and currently the only girls who weren't beet red was Mako and Minako.  
Makoto was furious and Minako was smiling. The viewers turned out to be the outer realm princesses. Princess Neptune stood with the others, winking at Quatre. Princess " Haruka" Tenoh Uranus was laughing at a furious Wufei and Princess " Setsuna" Meioh Pluto was chuckling at Trowa's embarrassment. Even young Princess " Hotaru" Tomoe Saturn, was smiling back at Duo's cocky grin. And then they heard another silvery tinkling laugh. Odin Lowe and Serenity Cosmos pushed through the outers to see what was happening.  
" O..Ohayo Usa-hime." Ami gave Usagi a brave smile and pushed Duo off of her. He grinned, kissing her hand until Wufei glared at him. " D-baka, you had better back off from my betrothed." Wufei hissed evilly, glaring at his "companion". Duo blanched and began to run down the hall, hopping over Hotaru. Rei took the hint and glanced at Minako, who was currently flirting with Trowa..her intended. She glared bloody murder at Mina-chan, who flinched and began to run down the hall. Rei followed, glaring at her prey.  
Serenity burst into giggles again, watching Duo dash down the hall much in the same manner as Minako was. Ami sighed, grabbed Trowa's arm and walked off in the direction of the gardens challenging him to a chess match. Jupiter snorted at Wufei's retreating back and and grabbed Quatre's hand to pull him up. Then they headed to the kitchen to have Mako fix him her favorite lunch and tea, while Quatre just would eat.   
  
  
*~*  
" DUO MAXWELL! Come back here with that cake!"  
Running hard, Duo began to laugh as Princess Jupiter chased him down the hall, intent on beating the hell out of him. She couldn't believe she was supposed to marry this guy. He was cute yes, and he did enjoy her cooking, but if he stole her cakes just one more time... she'd rip of his head and give it to Wufei.  
He didn't notice Ami walking down the hall. Being Duo, He ran right in to her, the cake landing on Ami's dress. She looked down in horror. She had made that one, sewing the delicate satin into a beautiful baby blue dress. Her work had been completely ruined. She stared in horror at the dress, and to Duo's surprise, she began to cry.  
Makoto ran up, saw the horror on Duo's face, the crying Ami, and began to fume.  
" MAXWELL! Go with Ami, make sure she changes out of the dress, and into a new one. And get that one to me. Don't worry Ami-chan, I'll fix it for you." Makoto glared at Duo before walking past them. Duo Helped Ami up, watching her sniffle, guilt swallowing him up.  
" Ah Ami-chan! I'm so sorry! I'll get it fixed I swear! Even if I have to get the other guys to help me sew it together." He stammered profusely, walking along with Ami, whose dress was dropping cake everywhere. Looking at bit sad, now that HER work wouldn't be completely HERS anymore, She began to cry again. Duo winced and lead her to her room.  
" Oh Ami-chan, I'm so so sorry! Onegai! Forgive me! I'll beat up Wufei for you!" Dup said, sticking his worried sick face right into Ami's. She laughed at his earnest expression.  
" Hai. I'll forgive you, Duo-san."  
  
*~*  
  
" Fei-chan! What do you mean you love Makoto!? I am your bride, Fei-chan!" Ami screeched, tears falling   
down her cheeks. Wufei lookd away, guilty and furious with himself.  
" Ami-hime, I love her. I love everything about her. Her hair, her face, the way she throws things at Duo. The way I can spar with her and not worry about hurting her. I love her unfailing loyalty, her determination,  
her fire.....I'm sorry, Princess Mercury." He looked down, avoiding her tear streaked face, her hurt.  
Ami didn't relent her sobbing. She loved him...she probably loved him.   
" But I'm your fiancee! I love you! Fei-chan....onegai...do not leave me.! Don't you dare leave me!"  
But Wufei fled the room, his face pale at what he just did. Dear god, he just broke the law so badly it's sickening. If Ami went to Queen Serenity with this...oh no..  
Duo walked by the hurrying Wufei, munching on Mako's donuts he managed to sneak from her.  
The dragon seem disturbed. He went on to enter the parlor, but he stopped upon hearing the muffled cries and weeping coming from the room. Opening the door, he spotted a distressed Mizuno Mercury.  
" Ami-chan! I fixed the dress! It's as good as new! I swear! What's wrong?" Duo walked over to Ami, sitting beside her on a love seat. Bringing an arm around her shoulders, Duo used the other to lift her face toward  
his.   
" Fei-chan broke off the betrothal......I am not going to marry Wufei-chan...."  
She said saddly. Fresh tears began to gather at the corners of her eyes.   
.....Is that such a bad thing, Ami-chan? I...could marry you..Yeah right. Death's messenger and the very innocent picture of Purity? Baka Duo.  
  
*~*  
  
" I can too play chess, Trowa-baka. Ami-chan! Teach me to play chess!"  
Those where the words that sentenced him to a horrible living hell of an afternoon.   
" Duo! Pay attention! Now, do you see the horse figurine? That is the knight. It can move in any L shaped motion consisting of three spaces and a one space turn. Like so. The Tallest piece is the King. It can move one space in any direction."  
....Why won't she stop?.....Dear Shinigami...help me....  
" The figure next to it is the queen piece. It is the most nimble of pieces. It can move in any direction for an unlimited number of spaces until it hits a filled space. It can only go in one direction when moving more than one space at a time."  
.....Shut up.....please! Why did I open my big mouth?!?!....  
Duo, dozing, just nodded every now and then. Until he leaned backwards in his chair, and fell back wards.  
" Damn it!" Upon hearing those words, Ami smacked Duo upside the head.  
" Maxwell-san! You need to control Your language!  
  
~*~  
  
Bored....so very bored....ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ............  
  
Duo lay sleeping during the ball that just pronouced boredum. He couldn't find Makoto, or Ami. Rei was trying to decimate him, and Minako was flirting with Trowa, who was smiling nervously under Quatre's heavy glare. Wufei wasn't in sight, and was probably with Mako. Maybe...if He could find Serenity in time, He could ask for a dance, and bug Heero. Yeah. There's the plan.  
He saw Usagi-chan talking with a masked man, who was offering a dance with her.  
" Argh. Plan crashed. Oh well. Where's Ami?" Looking about, he went out onto the balcony, and stared down at earth.  
" It's so pretty. Earth. No wonder Serenity is always looking at it." A sweet voice filled the balcony. Ami, with her incredibly short hair, came out. She looked sweet and innocent, the epitome of purity. Her eyes twinkled, and her cheeks were rosy from the light breeze. She was dressed in an azure dress. It was stunning, it had gold diamond accents at the shoulders. The sleeces where puffed, and the neckline was square, to show off her budding figure. THe skirt was long and slender, not puffed out as was the current style. It flowed like water over her body, hugging every inch. Added was a choker of babyblue, with a small ice crystal hanging from it. She looked wonderful, and he felt so unworthy of her attention at that moment.  
" Mercury-hime. A new..look?" He asked, gesturing to her hair.  
" Yes. I've cut it. It's not bad, is it?" came a timid query, as Ami clasped her hands tightly.  
" No. Just different. Your hair was so long. But you look just, if not more, beautiful, like this." She smiled, and then it fell.  
" But..Fei-kun didn't notice. I'm not going to be able to salvage this, am I?" She asked saddly. Duo could only shake his head no, because he knew Mako felt the same way about Wufei.   
" Makoto just told me, She loves Wufei." Ami nodded, her eyes burning. She would not cry. He didn't want her that way, and that was how it was going to be. She would never fall in love..would she?  
" Ami-chan...is that so bad?" He asked, lifting her face up. He slowly lowered his onto hers, and the sweetest if all kisses, began to happen. Putting held back feelings into the kiss, Duo held her gently, and then felt her pull away.  
" Duo-kun. I can't... It's against the law... I'm still legally engaged to Wufei..." He smiled and then leaned down again. IT was a glorious night.  
" Who cares?"  
  
---  
  
Wufei watched them, as they kissed, and he felt relief unlike that he ever felt before.  
" She finally acknowledged him. Finally. Now all will be fine. All I have to do is ask for Mako-chan."  
  
~*~  
  
" Mercury! Protect Serenity! Help Venus and Jupiter!" Duo cried out, pulling out his sword and running infront of the senshi. Mars had not been called yet, and Quatre helped fight the youmas with the other wards of the outers. Heero and Endymion stood at the fore front, fighting Kunzite, the leader of the generals of Earths Gaurd.   
Mercury nodded, and then began to perform her best defensive attack, Shine Aqua Illusion. She formed an ice wall about her and the others. " Sailor Teleport!" The remaining inners, teleported to the throne room. The queen was in the battle field, protecting her people. And Serenity, with out the ginzoushou or the moon stick, couldn't help.  
A loud rumbling filled the room. A wall burst open and Beryl through a beam at Makoto.   
" FEI-CHAN!" Wufei had took the blow, and fell whispering a few words and then fading. The others burst into the throne room.  
" Minna! I have a plan! Guys! Keep Beryl at bay! Senshi, it's time for a planet attack!." Venus cried out, and then turning to look at Trowa, She said good bye. Jupiter kissed Wufei's forehead, tears falling, and then said good bye. Ami blanched at the dead Wufei, and gave Duo a look that said...I'll protect you.  
" Mercury Power!"  
"Jupiter Power!"  
"Venus Power! We call upon the planets of our protection! Harness our powers and release the light! Sailor Planet! Attack!"  
An intense beam hit Beryl, and she was wounded. With that, the senshi fell, weak. They were about to die, and begged the others to protect Serenity.  
Serenity began to scream, horrible screams of rage, and anger. She ran to the fallen Senshi.  
" Ja ne...Serenity-hime. Usagi-chan."  
" Aishiteru, Usagi-chan."  
" To forever and beyond, Usagi-chan."  
And then, they fell from consiousness.   
Duo was beside himself with grief, forgot his duty, and ran to Ami's side.  
" Ami-chan...Ami-chan! Onegai...Ja matta ne, Ami-chan." He kissed her softly, and then ran to protect Serenity.  
" Serenity-hime." A bolt hit Duo and he fell, beside the fallen senshi.  
" Gomen, Usa-chan. Gomen..."  
"DUO!"  
~*~  
  
  
Duo shook himself. The dreams he had were, disturbing. Who was Serenity? Usagi-chan? And Ami-chan. A princess. Why did it all seem so familliar?  
  
" D-baka! Hey!"  
A small girl, with short raven hair, light violet eyes, and pale skin looked up at him.  
" Taru-chan?" 


End file.
